


We Will Mend Each Other's Hearts

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little straight sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Fluff, Hurt Daryl, Light BDSM, M/M, Negan duh!, Negan has feelings, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Childhood Abuse, Slow Burn, Spanking, Suggested rape not descriptive, Suggestion to attempted rape, Violence, because it's negan, cursing, dont ask me how that little BDSM happened, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan takes Daryl back to The Sanctuary as his prisoner. When he discovers Daryl was a victim of childhood abuse will he continue his gruesome tirade or will circumstances soften his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, Please check out my crack fics. They are less serious of course but oh so much fun!

Negan knew his target before he bashed his brains in. Abraham wouldn't conform and had agreed to be a martyr. Then that dumb ass Daryl decided to punch him, that shit didn't fly. Making him a bloody pulp would be too easy. Manipulating, torturing, emotionally ruining a person was his favorite game. He had already picked the second victim if need be, that sniveling begging Korean.

Now was the fun part, breaking Rick. It took a while and apparently his son was his only bartering chip. Let's hope he lives a while. Now all that was left was taking Daryl to The Sanctuary. He hoped to break him into conforming, he would make a great Savior. If not, a mop boy position was open thanks to the previous ones failure to obey rules. Daryl was a wild one though. If he was too unruly to even make it to mop boy then Negan would just have to cut him down piece by piece literally just for fun.

Daryl was strong, fighting his way with every step to the compound. He was right Daryl would make a fine Savior, the energy he still contained even with a bullet wound was amazing . Negan finally had enough of his subordinates weakly trying to contain their new guest. He gripped both shoulders, digging extra hard into Daryl’s injured shoulder. Finally, the fucker buckled as he dragged him to Dr. Carson.

Negan practically threw him onto the treatment table. Dr. Carson scrambled over quickly. He cut off Daryl's shirt and started to look for an exit wound for the bullet. “No pain medication” Negan emphasized. Soon two Saviors were holding Daryl down as Dr. Carson got to work removing the bullet. Daryl yelled in excruciating pain, if Negan were a better man he may of gave shit.

Negan noticed one Savior kept raking his eyes down Daryl's back. He didn't think that particular Savior swung that way because he loved staring at one of his wife's unusually large breasts. Well bisexual was always a thing. Daryl was pretty still by this time huffing small breaths, shivering, and grunting somewhat. Surely he felt it more but didn't want to show any weakness. Dr. Carson then got to work stitching his backside. Daryl's eyes were drooping, his energy zapped. Shivering through half lidded eyes the Saviors were now just ensuring he didn't fall off the table. 

As Dr. Carson shifted one hand to Daryl’s good shoulder to get better access to his wound Daryl’s eyes widened as he flinched. A Savior gripped him tightly as Daryl let the Doctor continue his work. Dr. Carson then shifted to his front bullet entrance to stitch it up too. Negan walked over to see his Doctor’s handy work. A Savior moved over naturally as he approached. Negan leaned over and had to suppress a gasp. Daryl's back was a hideous mess of scars.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter, not at all! Negan didn't give a shit how those scars happened. This was the New World, the past didn't matter nor did Daryl's scars of this world. Hell, those scars may have been from this apocalypse. Negan had plenty himself, to be a survivor you had to bare plenty of scars. 

Negan dragged him to his dark, clammy cell. Daryl must of felt better because he was fighting back again. He made a mental note for Dr. Carson to check on Daryl later because that piece of shit was definitely getting no cover. Damn the injury, it's what he deserved. Negan smiled throwing Daryl down on the floor. “Enjoy the stay dipshit”.” Negan slammed the door shut. Stepping out he evilly grinned as he turned on Easy Street. He loved that song, all the other songs never broke a man as quickly, 

Daryl banged on the door as he yelled. That had to hurt that shoulder. His banging got incredibly louder. Negan ran his tongue across the top of his teeth. Suddenly the banging stopped. Negan was glad for the slot in the cell door. Many a man found a makeshift weapon and tried to charge him. He sighed, this was an old ploy for sure. Looking through the slot he discovered Daryl lying in the ground. 

Negan pulled out his knife and opened the door. Daryl was breathing shallowly while dripping buckets of sweat. Negan brushed some hair back from his face. Daryl was extremely cold to the touch, he was also bleeding. Rich, red blood gushed to the floor. Sighing Negan pulled a bandana from his pocket and picked Daryl up. He put the cloth to Daryl's head as he made his way back to Dr. Carson’s office.

Busting in Negan deposited Daryl on the table once more. Dr. Carson came over and immediately started to suture his head. Negan stepped back, it wasn't long before Dr. Carson was done and started taking vitals. Tsk “I'm unimaginably upset right now, I thought Daryl would make one fine Savior. Now I see he's just a pussy that somehow fell back, hit his head, and knocked himself out.”

Dr. Carson looked over “may I share my diagnosis?” Negan rolled his eyes “sure my little medical examiner.” 

“There are no contusions, his laceration is shallow. He didn't pass out from a concussion.” This really baffled Negan “come again? His was squirting out blood like my wives excrete liquids after I ram my dick into them.” 

“Any head injury produces a lot of blood, he's still passed out but there's no sign of a hematoma. His laceration is not severe, what happened before he passed out?” 

Negan explained his favorite song being played and the door banging. “You must of triggered him” Dr. Carson explained. Negan didn't understand “what are you going on about?” Dr. Carson nervously brushed his fingers through his hair “my best guess is the cell but it could of been the music or anything. He had a panic attack and passed out.” Negan got in the Doctor’s face “what are you saying?” Carson gulped “you saw his back, I'm saying Sir Negan that he was triggered and it might be best to room him upstairs. His blood pressure and temperature are also low.” Negan couldn't believe this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl came to but was darnn near catonic. He stared off at the wall as the Doctor and Negan talked. He couldn't tell what they were saying and thought it was best to listen but couldn't find it in himself to do so. He tried to keep his eyes open but he was so tired. His face felt flush and he was so hot. He struggled to take off the blanket. Dr. Carson came over and tucked it snug against him. “Daryl you have a fever, you need to keep warm.” He was so confused, he wasn't cold.

Negan walked over “lucky day princess, I got you a room upstairs.” Daryl looked at him dazed, last he remembered was a cell. He heard annoying music blaring but as he stared into darkness his heart started to race. It was small, cramped just like the closet his pa used to stick him in when he was bad. He was always bad, he deserved to be in there but it was too much. He banged begging to get out and then his heart pulsed, his body warmed as his hands got clammy. He wanted out and he knew a panic attack was on him. He tried to focus and breath deep but he was heaving too much. As his ears started to ring, he felt dizzy. He knew it was too late to sit and that he would pass out.

Dwight busted in the room. Negan instructed him to carry Daryl upstairs. As he approached Daryl panicked and tried to stand up. As his feet hit the floor they buckled and he started to fall. Negan caught him mid fall “do not get up again unless you want to join your friends.” Daryl cringed as Negan pushed him back to the bed. Daryl closed his eyes in exhaustion as well as pain from the vision of Glenn. “All your fault” his mind helpfully supplied.

Dwight hated this fucker and now he was pushing his gurney upstairs. How did he get special treatment? He was glad The Sanctuary had elevators, he would not carry this ass manually upstairs. Well Negan would demand it but he would certainly tousle the merchandise. Him and a fellow Savior Fat Joey lifted Daryl into bed. As Joey tucked Daryl in Dwight rolled his eyes and walked out.

_Daryl was burning up. His dad was beating him with a whip for taken a slice of bread to ease his hunger pains. He hadn't ate in three days and his stomach pain was unbearable. He looked at the fraying recliner, the only furniture in the living room. Pa was passed out empty beer bottle in hand. He tiptoed to the fridge where food was kept from the roaches. Opening the fridge gently he pulled out a piece of bread. Next thing he knew his head was being slammed against the fridge as it's door closed. His pa pulled him by his hair towards the living room where he picked up an electrical cord. “Take off your shirt” Daryl's fingers trembled as he unbuttoned it, knowing refusal would make it worse. Tears escaped his eyes as his dad whipped his back, taking skin and blood with his makeshift whip. Daryl tried to be quiet to deny his dad satisfaction of his pain but after 10 licks it was too much. He screamed as his dad unmercifully whipped his tattered skin as blood oozed down his back._

Negan walked down the hallway rubbing his aching head. Daryl was supposed to be a fun toy and already he was a nuisance. Taking his medical supplies and Doctor’s time. Now he was lying in a nice comfortable bed. He didn't need The Saviors thinking he'd gone soft. So what if poor Daryl was abused? He shouldn't care about that or have made accommodations. Daryl would of eventually coped with his small cell. What's next? Steak dinners? Negan heard yelling. Those Alexandrians better not be attacking.

Negan clutched Lucille as he walked briskly down the corridor. He stopped at Daryl's door as he heard the yells. Maybe Daryl was arguing with a Savior. As he opened the door he discovered Daryl thrashing as he yelled “stop, please just stop! I promise to be a good boy.” Daryl was sobbing as he trembled “I won't steal no more food pa, I promise. I'll work for anything you give me.” Negan frowned Daryl was speaking so fast but he heard every word. Negan grabbed his arm and shook “Daryl wake up damn it!” He prepared for a punch as he attempted to wake Daryl.

Daryl gasped as he suddenly sat up. Puffing breaths he looked at Negan. This was bad, he usually ignored sleep till he had to get a few hours in. He was so drained he couldn't help but slumber. Looking down his lap, he stared at his hands. His face flushed as his embarrassment grew. Who knew what taunting words Negan would speak. Clicking his tongue Negan patted his head once “get some sleep Daryl.” Negan turned and promptly walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sighed, what was he doing? Negan was gonna bash his skull in. Why didn't he do it then? Why did he pat his head and leave without saying one word? What was going to happen to him here? Daryl closed his eyes, thinking sleep was a better option. 

Negan paced what was he going to do? He knew his main goal was to make Daryl a Savior but now he was lost. Intimidation and promise of a better life was what broke a man. That or threatening the misses. Could he really feed Daryl dog food and lay him on the floor after all this?

Morning came quickly. Negan whistled as he walked towards the chow hall. He ate a full breakfast then went to his wives shared bedroom. He kissed Amy passionately as he playfully swatted her ass. She laughed fakely, he didn't give a shit. “I'll be back for that beaver mound later sweet cheeks.” He smiled his rabbit tooth grin and walked over to Dwight “hey my man, while I'm over there pounding Sherry’s ass why don't you feed Daryl from our special menu?”

Dwight walked away foregoing eye contact as Negan happily strided outside. Dwight hated that asshole but this was life. He prepared a sandwich of alpo and took it to Daryl smiling. At least he wasn't getting special treatment. As he opened the door Daryl was peering out the window. Another perk this dirty pile of trash shouldn't have. He smirked giving Daryl the plate. Daryl took it quickly “oh this is good” Dwight thought as he looked on. Daryl looked at the sandwich and took a bite. Dog food, he had worst in the past. Hell he had eaten dog food and cat food several times before. The worse was tree bark so this was easy, he wolfed it down savoring each bite. Dwight looked on in disgust, remembering how he ate the same thing two years ago. “Negan will come by later to discuss options with you.” He then left baffled at Daryl's actions.

Dwight went downstairs to the kitchen and started to count food inventory. Negan approached and squeezed his shoulders “Dwight my man. How did that delicacy look going down Daryl's throat?” Dwight shrugged his shoulder grimacing “he scarfed it down fine, like it was some fried chicken.” Negan obviously wasn't expecting such an answer. “Really? No qualms?” Dwight liked back “not a one.”

Negan trudged upstairs to Daryl. As he opened the door Daryl was staring out the window. He turned startled as Negan entered. Looking into his eyes with a smile he asked “how was your breakfast?” Daryl never one to hold eye contact just grunted “'twas fine.” Negan expected anger or at least a cover of his real emotions but it seemed as if Daryl was genuine in his answer. “Tell me Daryl, have you had worse meals?” Daryl didn't think much of the sandwich as the time, he figured that good food shouldn't be wasted on him. He even thought naively that some may of had the same meal. Still, the supplied meal didn't burden him but this question did. Looking at Negan puzzled he just shrugged his shoulders “I've had worse” he answered truthfully.

Before Negan could really think of what he was saying he asked “so what has been your worst meal?” Daryl looked at him astonished. Negan’s face looked relaxed as he asked then suddenly his eyes were wide and his face scowled. Finally his eyes squinted as he partially pouted as he looked down at Daryl. Daryl didn't know why he felt the pull to answer and honestly at that. Maybe it was because Negan didn't look threatening at the moment rubbing the back of his head nervously he answered “tree bark, it's real bitter or bugs and worms but they aren't as bad.”

Negan looked on as Daryl bit at his nails and stared at the floor. Hell what was he going to do with this one? Trying to lighten the mood he asked jokingly “what? Got Lost in the woods? Lost your compass hunting?” Daryl slipped the tip of his thumb into his mouth and bit down “yeah, wiped my ass with poison Ivy, couldn't sit for a week.” Negan laughed “that shits funny, when you got back you should of wrote a survivalist book. Did your boss fire you?”

Daryl continued to chomp down on his thumb as Negan asked the question he looked up quizzically “huh?” Negan licked his teeth “well I assume you were lost a while. When you made it back to civilization did your boss fire you?” Daryl scrutched up his eyes and looked back down. He cleared his throat “I was 10, finally found my way home. Sat down and made myself a sandwich. Pa didn't even know I was gone.” Negan looked at him inquisitively, how could he be so honest? How could he be standing here in one piece? What was he going to do with Daryl Dixon?


	5. Chapter 5

Negan didn't know what to do. He looked up at those big guns packing and decided to just put Daryl to work. He didn't know how the reply to Daryl's story “well cute childhood story, but it's time to put you on the clock.” Daryl's face fell before he shook his head, disguising his face behind his hair. Negan felt bad but he did not baby anyone including his wives. 

Daryl just couldn't read Negan. He was hot and cold. Daryl was slightly terrified of him, he reminded him of his pa but he also seemed like he could be comforting. He was a murderer though and Daryl knew his intentions were lethal. He couldn't understand why he shared his memories with such a cruel man but it was as if he had turned into a faucet and Negan was the only one who could turn the lever off. 

Negan led him downstairs and outside. He showed him the loading dock. “This is where my guys deposit our trucks full of goodies. You will simply unload the supplies and bring them in. We get at least 3 trucks a day. Inside guys will sort the supplies. If it's a short day or the unloading part gets done quickly they will direct you on how to sort stuff inside. They know about your condition. Take it slow and take breaks if your shoulder hurts. If they give you shit, report to me. Do not fuck this up.” Daryl listened to each word intently and the last sentence was emphasized boldly. Daryl would try his best to adhere to Negan's instructions. 

By Daryl's guess it was over 100 degrees and he was sweating profusely. These communities sure did scavenge plenty of good crap. As the day wore on it seemed like the boxes got heavier. Daryl huffed as he heaved up a heavy box. Sweat slowly dripped down his brow seeping into his eye. Daryl pushed shifting his shoulder to wipe his brow forgetting about his injured shoulder. The box fell to the ground. Jeffrey the Savior in charge of supplies yelled at him “what the fuck are you doing newbie?” He came over and slammed Daryl into the truck. “Don't drop Negan's shit. If you damage it we both pay.” Daryl felt excruciating pain travel down his shoulder into his arm. Heaving he looked down “I'm sorry.” Jeffrey pulled him by the collar of his shirt towards him just to slam him into the truck once more. He then walked away saying “clean that shit up.” Daryl leaned over and picked each piece up and continued his work.

By the end of the day he felt bad. His arm felt like it could just fall off like rotten walker meat. He was burning up and just wanted to sleep. Jeffrey came out and announced work time was over. Everyone scattered out as Daryl closed the door on the supply truck. As he walked towards The Sanctuary he was pushed from behind. Stumbling he looked back to see Jeffrey sneering. Daryl continued to walk, he was past caring.

Inside everyone started to make a new line to the chow hall. Daryl puffed out a shaky breath, gripping his stomach he started to walk towards the elevator. Pushing the button he waited for it to arrive. He pushed his head against the cool concrete wall sighing at the feeling of the coolness on his overheated cheeks. The elevator didn't arrive so Daryl turned and trekked upstairs. Huffing large breaths Daryl closed his door, he sat down on the bed gasping. He reclined back and closed his eyes.

Negan was happy with his supplies. The Kingdom and Hill Top had supplied plenty of pork and fresh veggies. Negan made his speech and declared no points are needed for veggies tonight. Everyone cheered and Negan sat down smiling. He dug into his plate full of generous portions and nursed his beer. Looking over he didn't see Daryl at the low points table. Jeffrey sat down digging into his chicken. “How did Daryl do today?” Biting off a chunk Jeffery replied “he did ok except he dropped one box midday, no damage and I set him straight.” Negan laughed “damn straight.”

Negan was an ass but he had a heart. Figuring Daryl was tired or not sure of dinner procedures Negan fixed him a plate of baked chicken and steamed veggies. He then walked to Daryl's room. He walked in neglecting to knock. It was his door after all. Negan turned on the lights. Daryl was under the covers. “Tuckered himself out” Negan thought. Smiling he walked over discovering Daryl was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Negan took off his leather glove and touched his forehead. He frowned, Daryl was burning up.

“Daryl, wake up!” Negan shook him. Whimpering Daryl pried his eyes open. His mouth was parched, he was hot, and his shoulder was sending needle prick pain down his arm constantly. Looking up Daryl croacked “what?” Negan looked at him alarmed. Trying to brush off his fear Negan strained out “your dinner is ready.” Daryl looked at him through cloudy eyes “not hungry.” If Negan wasn't so close he would of not heard his quiet voice. 

“Daryl, you need protein to heal, even a dumb hick like you knows that.” He looked at Negan with fire in his eyes. “That's the Daryl I know” Negan thought. Negan knew Daryl didn't look good, maybe today was too much work. He knew Daryl needed to eat though. “Don't make me spoon feed you Daryl.” He pushed up attempting to please Negan if only to get back to being by himself. He didn't understand it but all he sought out in this moment was sleep.

Daryl whimpered as he pushed up. Damn this shoulder and damn this place! Negan puffed out his lips and sat down. Daryl could hardly sit in an upright position. Negan reached for his arm, it was moist. As Negan examined his dark blue button up he discovered blood was seeping through. “Daryl you popped a stitch I think.” Grunting Negan got up “I'll get Dr Carson.” 

Soon enough Daryl was alone he panted as he touched his arm. It was blood, he didn't remember knowing that earlier. He hadn't been thinking too clearly though. Too many changes: new home, Negan, new job, new injuries, dead friends, no Rick, Negan. He sighed closing his eyes. 

Drifting off a wave of relief washed over him once more. His brained stirred as footsteps approached. Rarely did someone get the drop on a Dixon. Dr. Carson came over with a medical bag in hand. An irrational fear seeped through and Daryl attempted to slide over, away from the Doctor. “Daryl, you are not a baby. Dr. Carson is going to patch you up.” He had to be imagining it but it seemed as if Daryl soaked in his words. Shaking his hair to cover his face he let the Doctor come over. 

Dr. Carson unbuttoned his shirt. Daryl flinched and started to shake but he let Dr. Carson do his job. Negan took note of this, it was odd but he was almost passed out the first time doc stitched him up. Daryl seemed like a conundrum of things. He was strong, quiet, but also weak. Weak, that wasn't exactly the word. He knew that thought wasn't right. Daryl was just unfortunate. Lost in his thoughts he looked back. Daryl was still shaking like a leaf but Dr. Carson was steadily working. 

Daryl just wanted this to be over. He wanted to tell the Doctor he could stitch himself up. He had done that plenty of times but a shoulder injury would be harder. Merle used to do those, his heart sunk lightly at the thought. As it did anytime he thought of Merle these days. Negan raised a brow as the Doctor started to wrap his ribs but said nothing.

“All his stitches but two popped in the back then a few popped in the front. Daryl you have to be more careful. Also,I don't know how you managed to bruise your rib. Maybe that was an overlooked injury you from last night.” Daryl didn't look up and bought his thumb to his mouth. “Get lost Doc” Negan all but threw the man out of the room. 

Exhaling Negan sat in the bed. Daryl shook as Negan pulled the offending digit from his mouth. “Tell me what happened Daryl.” Looking up but landing his eyes on the wall behind Negan Daryl replied “Jeffrey shoved me into the truck because I dropped a box but it was my fault.” Negan sneered, Jeffrey would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, Please check out my crack fics. They are less serious of course but oh so much fun!

His fault? Really? Popped stitches and a freshly bruised rib but it was Daryl's fault. “Eat up chump” Negan replied as he marched out. Daryl was confused, he thought Negan would be angry he dropped that box. He looked down at the chicken, it made his stomach churn. He was so tired but Negan would surely be pissed if he didn't eat it.

Negan practically ran down the hall bumping into Dr. Carson. “What's your ass doing out this late? Don't you have medical reports to type?” Dr. Carson gawked at Negan's uestion and why was he receiving verbal abuse instead of physical? It was evident Negan was pissed and whoever accidentally got in his way usually paid somehow. 

“I...I…” Negan jabbed a finger at him. “Get to work and while you're at it get Daryl's some pain meds and fever reducer. The good stuff.” Dr. Carson starred on perplexed. “Am I stuttering? get on it now!” Dr. Carson sped off. 

Negan hadn't calmed from his short conversation. Jeffrey was in some deep, stinky shit. Dwight was up ahead talking to Joey about the booby traps he set up. “Where's Jeffrey?” He practically screamed. Dwight looked up knowing that tone and demeanor. Joey muttered “he's in the supply room doing a final inventory check.” Negan didn't reply as he walked on.

Negan arrived at his destination and walked in. Jeffrey had a clipboard in hand and was deep in count. “How's the check?” Jeffrey looked up smiling “good, final count matches. No surprise, steal from Negan lose a hand.” That was very True Negan thought. Cracking his knuckles Negan sauntered up “so Jeffrey, Daryl's a little worse for the wear, how exactly did that happen?” The question mystified Jeffrey but he knew better than not answer. “As I said before Negan, Daryl dropped a box. It worked in his favor as there were no damaged goods but some lessons have to be learned.”

Negan didn't like this answer “so I told you he was injured, that he was new, that if he needed a break and didn't ask you were to give it and instead you decided to waste our medical supplies by popping his stitches? Is that what I'm hearing?”

Negan was so close spit landed on his face but he knew better than step back or wipe it away. Jeffrey started to sweat “well Negan I didn't think I was that rough. Of course I wouldn't intentionally waste.” 

Negan punched him in the gut making him bowl over. Negan then seized his neck “do not touch my property. When I say the equivalent of kid gloves I mean it!” Negan started closing his hands around Jeffrey’s neck, squeezing his remaining air out. Jeffrey started hitting Negan's hands, wheezing. Negan looked into his moist eyes but didn't give a damn, then he let go. Negan pulled him up and patted his shoulders “glad we had this talk, I think you understand.”

Negan returned to his room kicking his trash can across the room. What was that? Property? Since when did Negan own anyone? Sure death came to any who left his refuge but that was pride. This was completely different. He was enraged on a whole other degree. He wouldn't kill his men for his wives, unless it was cheating that is. So why Daryl? No, it wasn't right. He was just on edge. This pitiful group of Alexandria with their defiant Rick was to blame. It had nothing to do with Daryl.

Daryl put the plate down. He ate his chicken and some veggies. He wanted a shower but was drowsy. He also didn't want to mess with his bandaged ribs. there was a knock at his door. “Come in” Dr. Carson stepped in. “Negan sent me up to give you this” he shook a bottle “Percocet. It will help with your pain and fever. Daryl looked away “I'm fine, don't need no meds.” Dr. Carson anxiously laughed “well my orders are to send it and it would be a good idea to take it. Rare stuff these days and you really do need a painkiller.” Putting it on the table he retreated. Daryl picked up the bottle. Rare stuff? He didn't need that shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **attempted rape suggested. Not descriptive.

Negan got up extra early the next morning with a spring in his step. He went to his wives rooms and surprised them all with new hand lotion and lipstick. Each wife gave him a kiss.

He then went to Sherry who already had a drink in hand. He whistled loudly “little early for drinking Sherry,” rolling her eyes she looked at him unamused “a little early to see your face Negan.” He laughed in mirth, he loved how his Sherry pie never held back. “Well blow me and I'll let you get back to your naked pillow fights or whatever you girls do.” Sherry took his hand and led him to the side bedroom.

Negan walked out and zipped up his pants. He was still in a great mood. He thought about Ricky boy, he better be finding him something extra good. He then went for breakfast. He laughed in delight as he saw sausage patties, his favorite. Jeffrey looked down as he saw Negan approach. At least that jerk knew his place now, looking over he saw Daryl wasn't there. He lost his grin for just a minute. He would have to pay him a visit.

He went into Daryl's room breakfast in hand “hidy-hi neighbor!” he bellowed. Daryl looked like shit. He was sticky and flushed, depositing the tray, Negan looked at the nightstand and picked up the Percocet, “shi-it that's the good stuff!” Daryl looked at him painfully. “When's the last time you took one?” Daryl looked down playing with a thread on his blanket that was currently pulled up to his chin with his arms out. “I didn't take one” he whispered. “Want to tell me why?” Negan asked angrily. 

Daryl didn't know why he cared, he figured a Savior would need it more eventually and he hated narcotics. They made him feel dizzy and high. He still remembered this time his pa gave them to him to laugh at how he reacted. What his pa’s friend would of done to him if Merle hasn't came home made him shiver. Looking to the side he ran his fingers along his velvety smooth blanket. “Daryl, you are new so I will ask one more time but I DO NOT like repeating myself, why not?” Daryl continued looking towards the door, “I don't like pain meds, they make me feel wonky and someone may need them more.” 

Negan ran his tongue along the top row of his teeth “it's supposed to make you feel that way. You know? Blocking that dumb skull of yours from pain. I don't think you get it Daryl.” He looked toward the tray he bought Daryl. “If I bring you food you eat it. If I give you medication you take it. If I tell you to strip down in front of my men and take a shit in front of them standing up, then you happily take that shit! No questions asked!” He then looked at the bottle “it's got instructions on how often to take it but in case your hillbilly self can't read it I will. Take 1-2 pills every 6 hours. Not more, that's dangerous. There is 24 hours in a day meaning you can take 4-8 pills each day you dumb fuck.” Daryl’s eyes never left the door and his expression never changed. 

Thinking on all his past mistakes regarding Daryl he thought of how this man may intentionally or accidentally overtake the recommended dosage. He then shook 2 pills out and handed them to Daryl. “I will have someone bring you each dosage and you will take it.” Daryl looked at the offered pills grabbing them hesitantly. Negan then tapped on the tray “eat up.”

As Daryl shyly ate in front of Negan. He explained points. How you earned them, what you could buy, that some days things in over abundance were offered free. That no one starved even with short points or no points but that it was a small portion and bland as shit. He even learned points up to a certain degree could be credited. As Negan looked over he didn't know what to do with this guy “you will rest and wash your ass well today.” Then he slammed the door closed.

Daryl was very confused. He didn't get why Negan cared or why suddenly he wasn't eating dog food. He slowly chewed his food, wishing he could just crawl under the covers and never come out. He always knew he was a waste of space, here he had nothing to offer with a messed up shoulder. What could he really give back? How many points could he really earn?

Negan was beyond pissed, at every turn that dirty hick was trying him. Daddy issues were for his wives. What was Daryl before? He surely couldn't be a productive citizen paying his taxes. How did he make it out there if he had to be babied every step here? Busting into Dr. Carson’s room he threw the Percocet on the table “Daryl just got 2 pills, make sure he gets each dosage. Check his mouth to make sure he takes it because he's a little child.” Not waiting for a reply he walked out. Time to go to Hill Top.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan and a group headed out to Hill Top. Simon was at their other post sorting things out after Rick's massacre. Negan had a note from Dr. Carson to his brother in his pocket. He could be nice. Sometimes. As he drove up the gates were open, all hell had broke loose. There was smoke, screaming, and lots of walkers. Negan got out and started bashing walker skulls. They had damn “w”s on their foreheads.

He moved gracefully, as if it was a dance taking out walkers efficiently. He had killed 10 of these wolves already. Fuckers were ranting about saving him and his fellow Saviors. He slit their throats slowly, Lucille didn't deserve to be violated by such crazy. He couldn't find their community so he figured that was them end of it. Apparently they were still at work “saving souls”. They should leave that to The Saviors. 

Hill Top had way too many weapons. Everyone had a gun bringing in noise. As he looked over he saw that cute pregnant chick. She survived and she was kicking ass. After a good while the gates finally closed and the walkers were minimized. Negan swept through making sure no walkers remained. He heard crying in the distance. 

When he got to the side of Barrington House he saw Dr. Carson holding his side. Blood was gushing out, he had more than one bite. Clicking his tongue he walked up. Dr. Carson looked at him with acceptance of his fate. “I guess you're happy, one less nuisance.” Negan looked at him for the first time with kind eyes “this doesn't work for me without employment, your worked for me and did a damn good job,” he then fished in his pocket and gave him his brother's note. Taking it with shaky hands Dr. Carson read it slowly tearing up. He then put it in his own pocket. Negan got out his gun, knowing it was best for him to do it. “Tell my brother I love him.” Negan couldn't be an ass “I will, he loves you too you know.” As Dr. Carson looked up with surprised eyes Negan pulled the trigger.

Negan found Gregory in his office. No doubt hiding like the pansy he was. “What operation you got going here? Because I got to say Gregory it's shit.” As Gregory tried to explain Negan was thinking about what to do next with these wolves and that pregnant girl. He told Gregory he would give him another week because of the situation but that he expected a higher amount in exchange for his help equalizing. Gregory the scared pig he was thanked him profusely.

“Now bring me that pregnant girl” Maggie came in spitting fire. Were all those Alexandrians so bold? As she gave him crap about her husband and group and so he put his hands up “I didn't hear half the shit you said darling, now shut the fuck up. You're coming with me.” He figured with a little time maybe she could be wife number 12 or was it number 13?

On the ride home Negan had to finally threaten to gag Maggie to shut her up. Usually that was reserved for kinky times but he would really feel bad if he Lucille’d her. This baby didn't deserve death because it's mom was a fiesty gab.

Getting out he politely dragged Maggie to a room. “We got a Doctor so if you need him we got him. Don't mess with my shit.” He closed the door. It was night and he figured she would rest and he needed to also.

Walking past Daryl's door he looked at it. He should make sure the lil baby was ok. Going in he turned on the light. Daryl was fast asleep, he was cleaned up. Negan walked up to the bed relieved that his sweaty sheen was gone. He had most of his color back too, his cheeks were even slightly rosy. Negan unconsciously smiled, he needed to check for fever. Daryl's face was satisfactory to the touch. Negan nodded before brushing some hair from Daryl's face. This guy really was something.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan woke up, he was going to have to tell Dr. Carson his brother passed away. He walked directly to the medical office. Dr. Carson was typing notes. “Hey Doc, I got to tell you something.” Frowning he looked up “those wolves we encountered are still thriving. They broke into Hill Top and caused chaos. I'm sorry to say your brother was bitten and I had to put him down. He told me to tell you he loves you.”

Dr. Carson was shocked, he tightened his fists into balls. Was it even true? Most likely Negan killed him for some reason. He got up not thinking and punched Negan. “You killed my brother you asshole!” He then starred on, Negan was going to kill him next. Negan smirked, wiping blood from his cut lip. Negan came foward and Dr. Carson cowered “I'm sorry Negan. I didn't mean to.” Negan pulled something out his pocket. “It has to be a knife to gut me” Dr. Carson thought. Negan put his brothers watch in his hand “that one was free but if you ever do that again you will be seeing patients with one hand.”

“I'm going soft” Negan thought. He never let that slip before even when grief was to blame. Now he just wanted to punch someone else. Getting his breakfast he sat down. He looked over to see Daryl had a plate with some tasty food. It seemed the cooks listened, no doubt there. He was eating, all hands, licking them off as he slurped his food. No silverware in sight, his hair was in his eyes. Negan laughed faintly. He was so...pretty. Pretty? What the hell? Men were not pretty. Especially not to Negan.

Daryl saw Negan staring at him. He felt selfconscious but kept eating. He looked at his fork but decided why bother in the end. He didn't know what he would be doing today. He felt a lot better but was worried lifting boxes would agitate his wound. He looked over, locking eyes with Negan. He looked away quickly as something foreign fluttered in his chest. Feelings always confused Daryl and this new one was no exception. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and wanted to crawl into bed again.

Negan didn't know what that pretty thought was about. He would have to go fuck one of his wives tonight. He looked back at Daryl and then Daryl looked up. They locked eyes merely seconds before Daryl looked away shyly. Negan couldn't help but smile. He would have to find something non strenuous for Daryl to do today. 

Daryl stood up and took his tray to the trash, just as he was about to dump it a hand slapped his good shoulder. Flinching, he looked over as Negan spoke “we don't waste.” Daryl shuddered at Negan's husky voice. “We have goats Daryl! They eat everything!” He exclaimed exuberantly. Taking Daryl's plate he pointed to the scrap bowl by the trash can “follow me.”

Daryl squinted in the bright sun. It felt so nice out. Negan led him to a goat pen. There was at least 20 goats, Daryl gasped. He hadn't seen goats since he was four years old and the old lady next door let him pet them. Negan started feeding them as he held out the plate to Daryl. The corners of his lips lifted up just a smidge as he took some food. That was the first hint of a smile Negan had witnessed, he wanted to see the whole deal. He wondered how Daryl would look hair all pulled back, maybe in a bun smiling all teeth. He got a glimpse of those teeth, they were stunning. Daryl was petting the goats all childlike.

“Your friend. The pregnant lady Maggie, she's here.” Daryl's hand retracted from the goats head as if he had touched fire, he gasped. “I didn't know what happened that night. She looked sick but when I went to Hill Top, a community she was there. She was ok because she was shooting walkers like it was nothing.” Daryl looked down solemnly saying nothing. Negan continued “these freaks the wolves.” Daryl spoke out softly “we've dealt with them before.” Negan looked at him. So he can speak. “Well they killed Hill Tops Doctor, he was uh Dr. Carson’s brother.” Negan started walking in as Daryl followed.

Going back to the chow hall Negan fixed Maggie a tray. When he was done he handed it to Daryl “you should give this to Maggie.” Daryl started to pace, attempting to give the plate back. Negan made an order. “No, you take it.” He started rubbing his head as he continued pacing. Negan took the plate “Daryl she needs you I'm sure. She's raving like a lunatic. The only Doctor is here and the past is that. Her husband’s dead and if she does something stupid so is her child.” Daryl looked to the side of Negan angrily “well whose fault is that?”

Negan spat out smugly “well it's was my hands but your actions. You tell me whose fault it is Daryl.” Daryl looked like he wanted collapse and Negan felt like shit. His heart tightened just a fraction. He sighed “look Daryl the world's population is fucked. Let's do this for the baby.”

Daryl reluctantly followed Negan to Maggie. As Negan popped in without a knock as usual Maggie turned. “Well I found you a playmate baby maker.” Maggie ran to Daryl and hugged him tightly. It seemed liked Daryl held on just as tightly. Negan looked at Daryl's hands wondering how they would feel wrapped around him. “Maggie I'm sorrry." he couldn't finish the sentence before she tapped his chin lightly. “Daryl, it's not on you.” She directed her gaze at Negan. She would sure be a lioness in bed he thought.

Negan instructed Daryl to follow him after Maggie and Daryl shared a few more words. There were plenty of glares directed his way from Maggie. Regardless he told her to rest up and that Daryl would deliver lunch later. They walked downstairs and out to the goats. “So I think this is the perfect job for you. These goats have to be fed, milked, and groomed. Between the goats and other animals you should be very busy.” Daryl's face lit up and the faint trace of that smile came back “other animals?” Negan smiled his toothy grin running his tongue across his teeth “well yeah. Horses, pigs, cows, you name it. There’s lots more behind that barn.” Negan splayed out his arms directing them toward the barn. His smile and sway towards Daryl was the equivalent of a peacock displaying his feathers. He didn't notice but Daryl felt something pang deep inside. He looked Daryl in the eyes once more before nodding and walking towards the barn.

“Well look at these animals while I go tell Jacob the news.” Daryl petted a beautiful chestnut colored horse as Negan walked into an office. Jacob was in his office explaining what repairs were needed on a chicken coop with Amy. They went silent as Negan approached. “Amy I'm gonna need you stick around.” Negan then took Jacob by the arm and slammed him into a cabinet. “Listen here prick because I will only say this once. Daryl will be working here and he will be treated like say” he rubbed his beard “you treat Simon or hell me! He will be respected and not overworked because if he is Lucille will he making a visit. A very ugly, gruesome visit with your skull.” He then punched Jacob in the ribs “he's got a shoulder wound so no heavy lifting. Do not fuck this up. If this has pissed you off talk to Jeffrey because apparently he was too dumb to soak it in without some motivation.” Picking up a m&m from the bowl he looked at Amy “Lucille likes meeting women occasionally too.”

Negan walked out with a bounce in his step. Daryl was in heaven petting the horses and even started watering some oblivious the Negan's threats. Negan walked up “enjoy it but don't fuck up that shoulder darling.” Daryl paused as Negan cleared his throat “just kidding, busting your balls.” He then walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl didn't start to blush until Negan left. He smiled big, the private smile all teeth he only did when alone. He knew he was stupid and that Negan was just kidding but it made him feel good. Thinking back the only time he felt that way before was with Billy. Billy was his best friend but his pa beat him something fierce. He walked in on their first kiss and that was the last time Billy would look at him. Daryl frowned, he would always be alone because he didn't mean anything then and he meant even less now.

Darling? What the fuck? Daryl wasn't one of his wives to be pounded after being whispered sweet nothings. He was a damn man! Eating all his food, constantly needing protection, and why couldn't he look him in the fucking eye? 

Daryl was sweating but it was a good sweat. Jacob was really nice just like Joey. When Daryl started to try hauling the horse feed over Jacob freaked out stating it was a two man job. Daryl knew it would be difficult but hard jobs weren't hard for him. They grabbed it together though it seemed as if Jacob was doing more of the heavy lifting. When he got done feeding Jacob announced it was lunch time.

Daryl still felt self conscious in the chow hall. The kitchen lady starred. They all did but Jeffrey and Dwight made him want to go eat on a toilet or something. When he got done Negan entered and immediately came up to Daryl “fix Maggie a plate and get back to work in an hour.” Daryl was confused, he had already had a 30 minute lunch but he wanted to see Maggie and he knew better than to question Negan’s orders.

stepping into Maggie's room he sat down. She was happy to see him and gave him a big hug. They talked about Glenn and Dr. Carson. Maggie wasn't sure what Negan's plans with her were but she figured it wasn't good. “Daryl how is he treating you?” Daryl bit his cuticle, taking time he finally spoke “he treats me good Maggie. I don't know what to say. I had a panic attack. He threw me in a cell and it was too much. I passed out but then he changed. Ever since then he can be an ass but he's been kind of nice.” He told her everything. Jeffrey hurting him, the Percocet, and the farm. He told her about the horses, his favorite.

Maggie looked on attempting to keep a neutral face. Daryl Dixon didn't talk much and definitely not about feelings. She loved him but 100 sentences of his words could probably sum of their relationship. Now he was speaking 10 about a horse named Apple. She even saw that small twitch of a smile that was only reserved for Rick or Carol. Something had happened and as much as she wanted to call it bad she couldn't.

Daryl left and finished out his day. There was still two hours until dinner so Daryl figured he would scout out The Sanctuary. He didn't know what Rick had planned but if he could commit it to memory then maybe he could draw out a map. Did he even want to escape?

Daryl turned a corner and bumped into Negan. He rubbed his sore shoulder, the Percocet Dr. Carson hand fed him worked but he was still painful. “Hurt you shoulder lil princess?” Daryl looked at him. Negan's demeanor was totally stand offish. “Sorry” Negan crowded him as Daryl backed up. “Yeah, you should be. I'm on my way to the candy shop to get me some sweet pussy and you're holding me up.” He looked so pissed that Daryl had to look down. “Now since you are free and used so many of my medical supplies go help Dr. Carson in his office.” Daryl didn't look up as he bit on his nail. He felt the start of a tear, damn if he would cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Negan didn't really know why he treated Daryl that way. The guy was just starting to come out of his shell but when he bumped into him he felt instant anger. It made no sense though because Daryl didn't do a thing. If anything he seemed like a puppy, too eager to please. Thinking on his free time wasn't acceptable. He would just go bang a wife, maybe have a threesome.

Daryl didn't understand why he was acting that way. He did know it didn't matter. Kindness was rare in the world even before and Negan killed his friends. He was a psychopath, wanting Rick to chop off his son's hand. Even The Governor was more humane. He killed and went on his merry way.

Dr. Carson put him to work sterilizing the tables and supplies, things had to be done real careful these days. Daryl enjoyed doing the mundane, keeping his thoughts at bay. Dr. Carson was real down. Daryl understood the lost of a brother and left him to grieve.

Negan picked him out a blond and a brunette. They had a real wild ride. Well they should of. Amanda had a real tight pussy and Tiffany had the biggest natural tits he had ever seen. Halfway through his foreplay he started thinking about everything he had to do the next day. Women were usually a blank out for his mind but it seemed as if those tits weren't big enough for the challenge. When Amanda started to blow him he still was thinking.

He started to go limp and had to have Tiffany take charge with that mouth of hers. It was better but he decided to go all in. Negan wasn't a premature ejaculator but he kind of wished he was. Amanda was moaning like a cat in heat and he had to suppress a eye roll. He's seen pornos with better actors. He did not have 12 or however many wives he had to use his hand! He really shouldn't of yelled at Daryl. He thought about that half smile and those arms petting that goat. He never wore sleeves, just cut them off. Negan smiled as he finally blowed his load.

Negan decided to talk to Maggie. Give her pregnant ass a job. He knocked not realizing he usually didn't do such. She opened the door. “Hey sweet cheeks, miss me?” Maggie just glared “you can be so smart, see how pretty you look when you shut your mouth. Well sometimes it probably looks better open.” Maggie wasn't impressed with his big mouth. It was obvious he had some insecurities. Basic textbook 101. “Come to tell me something Negan or do you have a thing for widows?” Negan smirked “how did you know?” Maggie sighed “Negan, cut the shit and get to the point.”

Negan told her he wanted her on library duty. Sorting books and such. She would be the librarian daily with two days off. She was amazed, she did love books and it would be light lifting. Maggie agreed not that much of a choice would really be given. Negan rubbed his beard “so how long have you known Daryl?” Her eyes glistened with mischief “why do you ask?” Doing his tooth action he replied “just wondering,” Maggie took pity on him “I've known him probably a little over 2 years. He's one of the best men I know Negan. He's broken but he can't be broken if that makes sense. If you hurt him I'll find a way to make you pay.” 

Negan was a little puzzled by her statement “well sugar tits, I wasn't asking to take him to prom” Maggie just stared poignantly “I can see through your bull shit. My statement still applies,” Negan furrowed his brows as Maggie realized how clueless he really was. “Figure your bullshit out and then come find me.” “In the library” she added with a uncharacteristic smile, at least when it came to Negan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say because it's obvious. Daryl kinda crushed hard on Rick. I miss TWD tonight.

Dr. Carson informed Daryl it was dinner time. He suddenly felt bad, his heart kind of hurt somehow. He was working so well sterilizing he didn't have to think about seeing Negan. He earned more points by working with the Doctor too. He could save them and worry less about how many points he acquired tomorrow or splurge on a small dessert. Thing was he wasn't hungry. He followed Dr. Carson to the chow hall and then decided to forget about dinner. He would now definitely have lots of points tomorrow.

Daryl went to the goats and started petting them. "Why’s life so hard?" He asked the goat. Talking to furry creatures was nothing new to Daryl. "My life is never easy. My pa, Merle always leaving, ma. Sometimes I don't think I'm worth it. Beth told me different but she's gone now. Rick made me feel ok but he's got Michonne now. He probably doesn't even miss me." He got some feed for the goats and hand fed them. He chuckled ina self deprecating sense, he had ate the stuff before at home. He was so scared his neighbor would find out and smack him. She didn't though. He was always reflecting on his horrifying past.

Negan looked over to see Daryl's seat was empty. Too much of an occurrence if you asked him. He practically shoveled his food in his mouth. He then sent Simon, one of his most trusted men to bring Maggie dinner. He still emphasized the no rape rule, it never hurt to remind. Even a nice guy like Simon. He walked over to Dr. Carson “Daryl do well today?” He asked nonchalantly. “He did real well. He pays attention to detail. Real quiet too like I like. When he did talk though it was about all those animals.” Negan smiled, that was his Daryl. “Know where he is?” Dr. Carson shook his head. “He was behind me coming here then he wasn't.”

Negan fixed a plate complete with bread pudding and went out. He found Daryl in the barn feeding the horses apple slices. He grinned as he set the plate down. “Spoiling my horses?” Daryl continued to feed them as he looked them in the eye. Why couldn't Daryl look at him like that? “Yeah” he answered softly, innocently even. Negan smiled a little bigger “they like that extra attention.” Daryl just nodded.

Negan wanted more from him. The animal love was cute but damn it! He was the main attraction. Even when he wasn't quite feared he was the brightest star in the room. “Why didn't you eat?” Daryl chewed on the top tip of his nail “wasn't hungry.” Negan was at a lost. “Well you know you need protein to heal so let's just call it an order. Come on”

Daryl followed Negan over as he grabbed a take out tray. “Let's go to an office.” He opened the door for Daryl and directed him to sit down. He then opened the styrofoam take out tray for Daryl. His eyes got cartoonish big for a moment “it's a lot, I don't have the points.” Negan looked on “points don't count tonight. Just keep me company.”

Daryl looked up “don't you have wives for that.” Negan looked at him, Daryl had a sad but kind of hopeful look in his face. “Can't let the pretty girls do all the work Daryl.” He looked at Negan right in the eyes, the longest he ever had. It was a brilliant ocean blue.

Daryl ignored the disposable plasticware and napkins. Negan turned his back to get him a water from the farm stash and he about moaned as he saw Daryl put a digit into his mouth sucking off some mashed potatoes. He handed Daryl the water after opening it of course. As cute as that shit was he patted Daryl's uninjured shoulder and opened his cutlery “Manners please.”

Daryl felt nervous, he never reformed. He didn't fit in nice fancy boxes and no one cared how he ate. He didn't want to piss off Negan though. He picked it up, eating more slowly now. The feel of utensils between his fingers felt foreign. Negan looked on, Daryl was so cute when he was unsure of himself. Negan frowned though, that look happened way too often.

Daryl savored the bread pudding, he always loved sweets. While the rest of the meal was ate slowly out of nervousness the dessert was ate intentionally slow. He closed his eyes as he ate a chunk of chocolate, his favorite sweet. Negan looked down at his crotch, it was quickly hardening. Well those girls were a damn lazy lay earlier. That Sherry knew what she was doing though. He would pay her a visit tonight. As he looked back at Daryl he was once again enjoying his dessert. “Bread pudding your favorite Daryl?” Looking at him shyly he responded “chocolates my favorite.” Negan didn't remember much that was unimportant but he filed it away anyway. After all that was his deceased wife’s favorite too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Rick is a total sexy pie needing to be devoured, Negan's just jealous.

Daryl woke up for the first time with a smile. He would be working outside with the animals. He didn't really have jobs much pre apocalypse unless you counted running drugs for Merle. He was enjoying this job though. When he sat down he noticed Maggie was already there. “I figured I would let everyone gawk now to free up library space.” Daryl did his small smile thing. 

Maggie was excited to start her job and gasped at the selection. Negan had a lot of books, some she didn't even knew existed from her favorite authors. She was in her groove alphabetizing and considering a new inventory system when Dr. Carson came in “I thought I should visit the pretty lady that my brother was treating.” Maggie told him some funny stories about his brother, her pregnancy, and Glenn. “I think that fucker murdered my brother.” Maggie frowned, he was a killer but he was being rather nice to her and Daryl. 

It might of been to her advantage to manipulate but that was never her style. She told Dr. Carson the truth about the wolves. She even told him she witnessed Negan's kind ways in the end. Negan didn't tell Dr. Carson his brother read his note, he was relieved he got to read it. They also discussed how bright and efficient Daryl was. 

Negan waltzed in “shit, for a pregnant lady you sure know how to clean house.” Maggie wasn't happy to see Negan. She preferred working alone and without seeing his ugly mug, “well us women can be useful for more than baby making sometimes.” Negan starred on “oh, don't underestimate me momma mia, I can admire a woman's strength and I don't mean the power between their legs.” Negan definitely had a way with words.

Negan explained the point system and how her Doctor visits didn't cost or affect her points. They needed a population boom after all. Maggie looked in awe, Negan sure did have a women's rights headspace. Then she thought of his wives, maybe not so much.

“So um Daryl seems to like the farm, especially the horses.” Maggie grinned “you sure like talking about Daryl.” Negan looked at her unamused “well you do know him and this is a conversation we're having.” Maggie pulled a string of her short hair “yeah, that's all it is.” Negan tsk’d “well yeah I've got time, you're getting points. We are conversating.” Maggie plopped down a book “Negan, you like Daryl. A lot.”

Negan stared then blinked “do not.” Maggie laughed “is this the part where I go grade school and say do too!” Negan blinked again “Negan, be in denial all you want but I don't suffer fools, besides Daryl liked Rick a lot. If you continue just being half an ass you may have a chance.”

Negan thought the girl was crazy. Did pregnancy do that? Daryl liked Rick? Geesh he had terrible taste. She was wrong but shit Negan was one fine ass! An 11 out of 10, Rick was pushing a 4. If he really liked Rick all pasty and dainty he definitely didn't like Negan, a total sexy beast! “Well Maggie it's been real or well you know maybe not so much with your hormones. Get back to work.” She could only shake her head as he left. 

Daryl was hard at work. This was much better than the supply dock. Jacob left him alone, meaning he actually got more done. The heavy lifting wasn't as strenuous either. Dr. Carson would help him with physical therapy at nights. That shoulder was stiff. He started to rotate it. “Feeling okay?” Daryl turned his head to Negan “yeah, just got to keep it going.” He looked Negan in the eye “well...uh...ke..keep it...um moving. That's will he.. help it.” Negan spoke insurely, he was looking at him with scrutched up eyes and pouring lips making Daryl laugh “have a stroke this morning?” 

“No, I just can't believe you're looking at me directly and your eyes are real beautiful” he thought. Maybe Maggie was onto something. No, he liked tacos, not hotdogs. He used to play baseball he never went for dongs and balls. That crazy girl got him good, probably laughing her ass off at her game.

Daryl could tell Negan was off. They all suffered that some days now. As long as he didn't start talking to a dead chick on the phone it would be a-ok.

“Well Dr. Carson admired your work, after lunch I want you to help him. He had an influx of patients this morning and he's got a packed schedule today. Report to his office to take your medication and he will instruct you on your chores.” Daryl looked at Apple, his new best friend “what about the animals?” Negan scoffed “Daryl, you can visit them whenever, eat your lunch with them if you want. Afterall their table manners and yours match.” Daryl smiled a whole tooth worth unbeknownst to Negan as he walked away.

Negan didn't lie. Dr. Carson's office was bustling. He was wiping down exam tables and tools. He was constantly being called over to dump trash or help lift a patient. He was more tired than the barn but a good tired. He felt worthwhile when he was busy and people called out for him. Finally, all the appointments were complete. He just finished sterilizing everything as Dr. Carson typed his notes. “Daryl, get that basket of medication and sort it alphabetically in the cabinet.” 

Negan whistled as he walked towards Dr. Carson’s office. He was going to take a supply run soon. Maybe take Daryl with him, fresh air and all that freedom. He slowed his pace as he got closer. It was weird with Daryl earlier. He made a fool of himself stuttering. 

Still he stopped outside the office. He brushed down his jeans and jacket. Straightened his hair and licked his lips. Daryl stared at the medication as a warm flush evaded his body and cheeks. He picked up a bottle and stared as if it was the cure of their walker evasion. He squinted at the bottle. Code? Dr. Carson observed Daryl as he scrunched up his eyes again “Daryl can you read?” Daryl looked at him shamefully as Negan listened in staring at at the door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. So what's Negan going to do about Daryl's reading problems?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know nothing but the basics about panic attacks. I'm sorry for any discrepancies. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have 2 more paragraphs but I is tired.
> 
> The only reason I wrote a chapter today is because I'm now addicted to writing.

All Daryl could do was stare at the floor. Dr. Carson never encountered an adult who couldn't read and was honestly shocked. Not only was Daryl very bright but he obviously hid it well. Daryl couldn't even speak, instead he just nodded a yes to the question.

“Well Daryl we can work on this, it's ok that you can't read.” About that time Negan walked in. He couldn't of heard that. No way. Not Negan, it was too much. Negan looked at Daryl “Daryl, we can work on this.” Daryl didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. He couldn't look past Negan's dark charcoal jacket. He didn't want to see his face and what it contained. Amusement? Pity? Even worse a neutral expression because Negan already knew he was a stupid redneck.

Daryl ran past Negan who was calling his name. He didn't want to know what Negan had to say. He went outside, if he could make it to the goats or Apple he would be okay. His knees started to buckle as his chest tightened, he started sweating, he was too damn hot. He could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest and a high pitched ringing in his ears. He bent over and put his hands on his knees trying to breathe in large breaths but he couldn't. He was going to pass out.

Negan didn't give a fuck that Daryl couldn't read. He was smart, strong, and could kill a zombie miles away with a crossbow. Dwight hated him but was amazed by that. It was the only reason Dwight could see him as an Savior when he first arrived. Why did Daryl run out? He could probably learn to read in a week he was so intelligent. He just needed to tell Daryl that. 

It didn't take a Rocket Scientist to know Daryl went to his safe zone. Apple was his comfort. When did Negan learn that about him? As he approached he could see Daryl was bent over wheezing “Daryl.” Daryl didn't respond so he tried again “Daryl.” He looked like shit, dripping sweat, all flushed, not in a good way. As his feet started to buckle more Negan grabbed his head pulling him up the look at him. Negan didn't know what to do but let instinct take over. He put his hand on Daryl's chest and pushed slightly, then he put his other hand on his back. As Daryl's head started to dip he moved his hand from his chest to his face. He looked him in the eyes as he breathed deeply “Daryl, breathe with me.”

Daryl suddenly registered Negan was with him. He saw him breathing large gulps. Then he registered Negan was touching him. It didn't feel bad, he wasn't scared like he usually was when touched. He tried taking a breath but choked then Negan pressed on his chest. He took another breath and it was a little easier. He looked at Negan breathing and tried to mimic it. After what felt like hours Daryl was finally able to breathe comfortably. Negan finally pulled away. “Let's go visit Apple.”

Negan was glad he recommended seeing Apple. Daryl seemed fine now, like he didn't just have a panic attack. He wouldn't look at Negan but he was petting Apple and feeding her well, apples. His sweating had stopped and his color had returned. “You're going to make the other horses jealous, giving Apple all the TLC.” Negan wished he could give Daryl some much needed TLC. Daryl smiled his tiny smile. “Maybe she needs it more.” Negan smiled because Daryl was so perceptive “you're right, when I found her she was half dead. Starving, mangy, running from 20 walkers. I thought for a minute I was going to have to put her down. All skin and bones.” Daryl frowned “why didn't you? Put her down I mean.” Negan pet Apple “because she had potential, I could see what she could become. She was a fighter and I knew if I wasted some of my precious feed and gave her time she would probably get strong. Give me hell. In a good way. Two months later I tried to ride her and she flung me off.” Negan laughed “it was a wild ride. Fun. Caterpillar to a butterfly or some shit.”

Negan hoped Daryl would relate to the story. It wasn't a lie, Apple had been through all that bad shit, probably more, just like Daryl. Daryl snickered “you are so eloquent with shit being your favorite word.” Negan turned to get Apple some water. “Don't be like that, you know you love seeing my mouth say shit.” Holy shit! Was he flirting. Daryl blushed but before he could speak Negan cleared his throat “look Daryl I know you have been through some tough shit. Uh stuff.” He had to change it up when Daryl snickered again “what I'm saying is so what? You can't read. Your life just didn't permit that but you hunt. Provide. Dr. Carson said you mixed those chemicals perfectly. Others did it too strong, too weak. You have a lot to provide. Fuck reading, you have survived Daryl Dixon. Twice in a hard world. That's something amazing.”

Daryl looked towards him as he continued to pet Apple. He didn't know what to say and Negan made him feel better but he still felt stupid. He felt tired. Negan wasn't sure what else he could do. Daryl still didn't seem convinced. “I think I'm going to head to bed” Daryl said stifling a yawn. “Daryl, tell me something.” Daryl was so confused “what do you want me to say?” Negan wanted to yell but that wouldn't help the situation “I want you to say you heard me. Fuck reading!” Daryl just shook his head “I can't. I'm a stupid waste of space. Reading is just part of the problem.” Daryl walked away. He wouldn't cry, tears had no place for someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daryl!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't condone using the word "tard", it's so mean!

Negan didn't know how to help Daryl as he walked away. It was something he would have to think on. He could teach him to read but there was some other deep seeded issues. Why couldn't Daryl see how much he was worth?

“it's got instructions on how often to take but in case your hillbilly self can't read it I will. Take 1-2 pills every 6 hours. Not more, that's dangerous. There is 24 hours in a day meaning you can take 4-8 pills each day you dumb fuck.” Daryl started crying. “Fuck you Negan! I hate you!” Negan woke up in a cold sweat. He had forgotten what he told Daryl way back but obviously his conscious hadn't. He wondered if Daryl remembered his words.

Negan dragged himself down to the chow hall, he got maybe two hours of sleep after his dream. He ate with Simon and caught up on the forte. He saw Maggie eating with no Daryl but already knew he would be absent.

Negan fixed a plate and headed outside. He saw Daryl lifting feed, so much stronger now. He was healing quickly, “Daryl!” Daryl looked towards him but continued to feed the goats. “I got you breakfast.” Daryl grunted “thanks.” Negan smiled though Daryl wouldn't look up to see it. “So we got to talk now, as you eat.” Daryl sighed as he rubbed his eyes but he knew no wasn't an answer to Negan. 

As Daryl ate with a plastic fork enjoying more points than he was allotted Negan spoke. “So I've been thinking and you are going to read. I want you to go to the library as soon as you're done eating. Maggie is surely a good teacher.” Daryl about choked on his eggs “what!” Negan slapped his back, Daryl didn't flinch anymore. At least not for him. “This morning you will go to her. Then you will finish the farm after lunch. Every other afternoon you will rotate between Dr. Carson and the farm but every SINGLE morning you will meet with Maggie to learn reading.” Negan emphasized the single. Daryl looked down, not speaking a peep “look Daryl you can think, think anything you want about yourself. I'm telling you now though that you mean something, Maggie loves you. Hell Alexandria loves you. I can't pass any of those fuckers there without each one asking about you. That's proof you matter. New rule starts now I can't control what you think but YOU ARE NOT to speak ill of my Daryl.” Daryl blushed, “his Daryl?” His? 

Negan didn't mean to say that. He didnt even think “my Daryl” before It came crashing out of his mouth. “Ok Negan, I hear you.” Daryl said as he smiled his tiny smile. Well shit, didn't matter if he meant it if he got that reaction. “I better go to Maggie then. Will you tell Jacob?” 

“Sure, just don't stress that pretty little brain out on the first day.” Fuck! He didn't mean to say “pretty” either, on top of that if any of the Saviors asked him to tell Jacob or anyone a message from them he would bust their ass. He really had it bad but couldn't bother to care when he heard Daryl giggle, damn giggle! At him telling him to take it easy.

Maggie smiled a huge grin as Daryl told her Negan's teaching plans. She suspected Daryl couldn't read but it never got in the way and he would of been too proud to admit it if she asked. 

Soon enough it was lunch time. Daryl did well. He wasn't a difficult student and about the most complaining he did was tell her sounding out vowels was for babies.

Daryl finished his day out. It went quick since he was behind. Jacob didn't do most of the leftover work and that was okay because he liked staying busy. Daryl started to walk in with a big smile on his face. He figured he would eat with Maggie and then follow her back to her room. Daryl couldn't lie, he was excited now about learning. Thinking about reading to little baby Hershel or Beth,.“So I heard you're such a big county tard that you can't read” next thing Daryl knew he was being shoved to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who pushed Daryl?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to guess how many times I corrected "duck"?

Jeffrey pushed Daryl to the ground and started kicking him. “It's bad enough you are a ugly fuck but you can't read” he kicked him again “such a freak!” Daryl covered his face and got in the protective stance that used to be a daily part of his life. After a few more kicks he felt blood ooze down his lip. He obviously didn't do a good enough job covering his face. No shock there, he always fucked up. “Pussy!” Jeffrey yelled before kicking him once more.

Daryl tried to breathe in but it felt like he couldn't. His ribs were on fire and his shoulder felt like a hot knife sliced through it. When he finally picked himself up Jeffrey was long gone.

Daryl knocked on Dr. Carson’s door frame. “Need some help Dr. Carson.” He immediately jumped up when he saw Daryl's condition. “What happened?” “Doesn't matter” Daryl wheezed. Dr. Carson got to work. Daryl had two broken ribs and all the other ribs were bruised. “You're lucky your lip doesn't need sutures.” Daryl laughed then panted “don't feel lucky.”

“I have to go tell Negan.” Daryl stilled “why?” Dr. Carson looked at Daryl “so clueless” he thought. “Are you seriously asking me that when I have to feed you your pills?” Daryl put his hand on his most painful rib “he don't care.” Dr. Carson slapped the table, knowing if he touched Daryl when not treating him that he would flinch. “Yeah, and I have the walker antidote in my back pocket. I have to live to see tomorrow Daryl. Rest a little.”

Daryl knew Dr. Carson was a man of his words. Negan cared about him. A little but he didn't give that much of a shit. Shit, that's Negan's word, not his.

Negan came down the hall yelling and cussing “mother fucking fuck! Who the fuck did this to fucking Daryl? I'm gonna bash their fucking brains in! I mean seriously what the fuck?”

Daryl couldn't keep his eyes closed after that mouth full. Negan busted in “what the fuck happened?” Daryl didn't want the guy to die, no blood should be shed over him. He didn't matter and what was another broken rib? He'd had plenty in his life, got his first at four. “I don't. I don't know Negan. It happened too fast.” 

“Don't shit a shitter Daryl!” Daryl just wanted this to end “you calling me a liar?” He asked in a small voice. “I just think you worry too much about some asshole that needs a date with Lucille, Daryl.” Negan pulled Daryl's chin up and pouted. Daryl pushed his hand down “I've had worse.” Negan grabbed his chin again “that doesn't fucking matter Daryl, it shouldn't of happened. Not to you.” Daryl turned his chin as he blushed. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”

Jeffrey ran to his room. He wiped his blood off his boots. He didn't mean for it to go that far but that prick Daryl just got under his skin. He would go to Dwight, he would be his alibi.

Once Negan got Daryl off to bed which was quickly. He needed answers damn it! He got his most trusted men to search. He knew Daryl had been kicked so he was in the lookout for bloody boots and scuffed up hands. 

The saviors searched the rooms one by one. The last door he practically tore down, Dwight's door. He wouldn't put it past that ugly fucker, Dwight startled, he was playing cards with Jeffrey. “Boot check ass holes! I'm making sure the boots I'm happily supplying you are shiny as a whistle!” Dwight's were clean of course. He checked both their hands. About that time Simon came in “Jeffrey's boots were clean but maybe too clean.” Jeffrey looked shocked. Negan dragged him by the collar “come on fucker! Meeting time! Fire up the iron Dwight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what's gonna happen to that prick Jeffrey?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which that butt Jeffrey gets what he partially deserves.

Dwight reluctantly fired up the iron. Negan pulled Jeffrey down by his jacket “beating up someone without my permission is against the rules!” Jeffrey struggled against Negan “I didn't do anything! I've been playing cards with Dwight all night, ask him!” Negan looked at Dwight “that true?” Dwight shook his head “yeah. Just passing time together.”

Negan looked at the crowd “well does anyone want to admit to beating the shit out of Daryl? If so come forward because if I find out later it's gonna be a death sentence!” No one came forward.

“Well something tells me Jeffrey is a big fat liar! But an example still needs to be made and I won't lose any sleep over being wrong with Jeffrey boy here.” Negan laughed maniacally “if it makes you feel better Jeffrey I'm real sorry if you're innocent. Dwight the iron!”

Negan pushed it to Jeffrey's face as he smelled the burning flesh of his face. “Listen up bitches! This is your fate when you don't follow the rules!” As Jeffrey fell to the ground Negan laughed once more. “Look at that! piss! Dwight clean it up!” Dwight looked down, as he passed Negan it was whispered “if you're lying for that rat you aren't going to have a good side anymore.”

Two weeks passed and things were good. Daryl was kind of mad at Negan for ironing Jeffrey's face off. He still vowed he didn't know who did it. Negan just thought he was too kind hearted. That worried him, there wasn't room for much of that these days. 

Negan decided to visit Daryl in his room after dinner. That happened a lot lately, just lots of talking and laughing. Blushing on Daryl's part as Negan tried to see just how red he could make him.

Negan walked in “Daryl, princess what are you doing?” That blush wasn't as red, Negan said that too much. Princess. “So how was your day?” Daryl looked at the wall, closer to Negan's face these days though “same as every day, but Apple did kick Dwight in the knee.” Negan bent over laughing. Daryl joined in. 

After thirty minutes of chatting mainly about whether it was “pee-can” as southern Daryl called it or “pea-Kahn” as Negan called it Negan looked over. “Read to me.”

Daryl looked him in the eye momentarily “you've asked that at least three times now and I keep saying no.” Negan ran his tongue along his top teeth “gotta say yes eventually baby.” Daryl turned his head to block Negan view. He was tomato red, “you don't want to listen to cat in the hat Negan.” Negan smiled and straightened Daryl's shirt “maybe I just want to hear your voice.”

“Stop!” Daryl said with a smile and no malice. Negan had been flirting a lot this past week. Daryl was the naive type when it came to that, you practically had to hit him over the head with a frying pan and yell “I'm flirting with you!” For him to get it. Negan was never subtle though.

“I'm really proud of you, I'd love to hear it.” Daryl put his hand lightly and unsurely on Negan's thigh before removing it “i can't, I'll feel stupid.” Negan sighed “so you can't read you feel stupid, you can read you feel stupid.” Daryl looked over “no, I'm happy but I will feel stupid reading cat in the hat to YOU. Wait for Shakespeare.” Negan smiled “then promise me.”

“What?” Daryl asked confused. “Promise me when you get there to read me Shakespeare.” Daryl didn't get Negan, he had plenty of hot wives and still visited them. Why did he have to make him feel so special? Little did Daryl know Negan hadn't fucked a wife in a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sappy, happy Negan! Will it last?


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl started laughing as Maggie told him a funny story about Hershel. Daryl really missed that guy. He wasn't sure how Maggie looked at him. He was the cause of Hershel, Beth, and Glenn's death. Maggie was above spite though.

“Daryl you're going to be reading Negan Shakespeare soon enough!” Maggie laughed. “Shush it!” Maggie just laughed harder, Negan walked in “something funny?” Daryl about choked on his spit wondering if Negan heard (he didn't). Maggie slapped the table as she just laughed even harder if possible. “Nah, Maggie just thinks she's a comedian.”

Negan raised a eyebrow. “You done with him?” Maggie nodded yes as she hadn't quite contained her composure yet. “Good” Negan threw some red licorice and juicy fruit gum, her favorites on the table without saying a word. “Come on” Daryl smiled a little as he walked past “that's Maggie favorite.” Negan leaned an elbow against the wall, clicking his tongue “duh, I know.”

“So Maggie told me you are learning real well. No surprise there.” Daryl looked away pink as can be. “I'm proud, gotcha something.” Negan handed him two chocolate bars “two!” Negan smirked “yeah, darling need your protein.” Daryl smiled as he bit into it. He moaned as Negan tried to keep it in his pants.“Thanks” Daryl offered him a piece. Negan shook his head no “all yours buttercup.”

Daryl left to deal with the farm. All thoughts were on Negan though. Daryl wondered if he was flirting to get a reaction or really cared, maybe he was playing games and Daryl would end up in a dirty cell tomorrow. He hoped for more before reminding himself Dixon’s don't get happy endings.

It was an unusually hot day and Daryl had worked up a good sweat. His shirt and jeans clinged to him. His hair was soaked, he was on his third bottle of water. Amy came up with a handkerchief “thanks” Daryl muttered wiping sweat from his brow. “how long before it's soaked?” He asked her playfully. “I give it two minutes” Amy was so glad Daryl came out of his shell.

Smiling Amy came up with an idea. “Let's help with that heat.” Daryl looked at her “huh?” The only answer he got was a tug on his shirt to follow. Daryl scowled as he came back out of the barn. “What? It's sexy and cool!” Amy said truthfully. Daryl's look soured “it's a damn bun Amy! Men do not wear buns!” Amy laughed “sexy men definitely wear buns! Look how sexy it looks with your squinty eyes.” That just resulted in Daryl squinting harsher making her laugh heartedly.

“Some are having too much fun! Maybe I should add that to the rule book. No fun at work!” Negan shouted from across the field. Negan walked closer. Daryl had a bun! A damn bun! Negan looked him down. Amy and Daryl stared as they saw a face never worn on Negan before. He didn't know whether he wanted to have a stroke, jizz in his pants, or explode. 

“Uh... Hey...Dar...Daryl...uh...having...um.. “ Negan snapped his fingers trying to remember that word. What was it? Fun. Oh yeah. “Fun?” Amy laughed walking away. That Negan sure did have a huge man crush on Daryl.

“Yea, I'm having...uh...uh...fu...fun.” Daryl jokingly mocked. Negan pushed him slightly, Daryl wasn't even alarmed. He just elbowed Negan in fun. “What's with the bun?” Daryl shrugged both his shoulders. His injured one was healing quite nice. “Amy thought it was a good idea with the heat. It does feel nice.” Negan brushed a strand of hair that was in his face “hmm. Looks nice too.”

Daryl looked at him, really looked “Negan, who do you always say things like that?” Negan smiled. All teeth “because it's true.” Daryl shook his head fervently “you play too much, you should pay your wives more attention.” Negan tilted Daryl's chin “why is that?” Daryl looked at him, all eye contact. “Because I might be shit but I have feelings. I don't want to get confused.” Negan tsk’d “Daryl you have proven how intelligent you are. You have already figured this out. I like you. A lot.” Daryl's mouth dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some useless information. At once my plan was for Negan to hand over Dr. Carson over to Hill Top for Maggie. This was after Daryl begged him to let her go. Negan was going to make her a wife but decided not to after sexy Daryl groveled. Jeffrey was then going to question Negan's actions thus pissing off Negan. Plans change. Also, I type all this shit on my phone, yes a phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day. Worked hard, came home and found out my grams fell (she's fine), and baked a cheesecake but I still did it! New chapter! Now I can read my personal fav Negan/Rick.

Daryl couldn't believe Negan's words. It wasn't true. Just a game. “Look Daryl, I'm serious about what I said but I know you need some time to wrap your mind around it. I'm gonna give you that but remember I mean the shit I say. Now get some rest and think about it.”

As Negan left Daryl looked at his retreating figure thinking “maybe he is serious.” Daryl ate quickly and was quiet. Maggie questioned him about it but he told her he just wanted to eat fast and go to bed.

As Daryl laid down he tried to believe Negan's words but it was so hard. All he knew was disappointment and honestly it was easier that way. It was too confusing  
and in the end he decided to sleep. His head hurt so much from the stress.

When morning came Daryl climbed out of the bed. His head still hurt but he had a job to do. After breakfast Daryl went towards Maggie's library. Dwight came to him “Negan wants you asshole.” Daryl just sighed “where is he?” Dwight walked away “in his room.”

Daryl was nervous. He had never been to Negan's room and still felt confused about everything. He wanted to hide, an urge he hadn't felt in a while. It was no use avoiding Negan though. He knocked on the door and Negan answered immediately “darling there you are!” Daryl looked down and muttered “I'm here.” 

“Well uh Simon is at his other post. Figured you, me, and Robert would go on a run.” Daryl continued to look down “you got plenty of people and the horses need to be brushed.” Negan tilted Daryl's head up “look beautiful I get it. I pushed you, But you asked me why I flirted with you and I answered. If I go at your pace we will both be 80 and have just started to peck each other on the cheeks.” Daryl knew he had a point. Negan just smiled “so let's get in some quality time. Robert included of course. Safety first!”

Before they left Daryl packed a bag. He said bye to Jacob, Amy, and Apple. He also visited Maggie to let her know what was up. He was kind of excited. He felt like he could get a better feel on Negan alone but understood the safety rule of numbers. He was the first one to get to the truck. Jeffrey came up “I don't need your shit Jeffrey.” Jeffery slammed him hard against the truck “you're the reason my face is fucked, I don't forget.” Daryl had enough of Jeffrey. He elbowed him in the face. Then turned and punched him hard, Jeffrey was too shocked and simply walked away.

They went to two houses. Got some cool stuff including the best find toothpaste and peanut butter. Negan was giddy, apparently it was his favorite. Now it was time for their big stop an old factory. Robert covered them and they went in, a few walkers were killed along the way. When they got further they noticed is was mostly a bust. Dust was everywhere and busted windies. A clear sign that the factory was closed before the apocalypse and that hooligans had fun vandalizing it.

It was a mutual decision that they were already there so they might as well look around, plus some nice towels were found in the shower. They pried an office open. A few snacks were found in a file cabinet “jackpot” Robert yelled about the popcorn. He went around to the desk in pursuit of more snacks “ahhh!” A walker climbed out from under the desk and started munching on Robert. He shot it quickly but the damage was done. Negan came around wrapping his leg. “It's ok we can cut it off. Daryl find something.” 

Robert looked at Negan “just kill me.” Negan looked on “we got this, you can adjust.” Robert shook his head “I'm a runner man, I don't want to live with half a leg.” Negan applied more pressure “Robert we can make it work.” Robert just grabbed Negan's wrist “nah, besides by the time Daryl finds something it will have spread. Negan I can't do it myself and I don't want to live like this, please.” Negan looked at his leg, felt his own heart beating, then looked up at Robert. He was right. “I'm sorry man. You were one of my favorite saviors. You did well and now you can join your daughter.” With that he did a head shot.

When Daryl rushed back emergency axe in hand he just looked on “Negan.” Negan shook his head “he was a good man and now he's nothing.” Daryl just stood and let Negan have his moment. Negan clicked his teeth “it's getting too late., let's set up camp but not here. Don't need any more surprises.”

They gathered their stuff and headed down the stairs. The saviors weren't the burying type. As they got near the bottom Daryl slipped in something wet “Daryl!” It was too late, he was toppling downstairs. Negan rushed down. Daryl’s lip was busted and he had a good goose egg on his head. “You okay?” Daryl panted “my damn ribs.” Negan helped him sit up, that's when he realized Daryl was also Laying in a bed of glass from the broken windows. “Great! Shit! I'm looking for a first aid kit and getting us out of this death trap. 

Negan found a first aid kit and ran Daryl out like the factory was on fire. Negan found a house quickly and secured it. Daryl gasped as he tried to catch his breathe. “Rebroke them?” Daryl nodded “yeah.” “Damn! Good thing I brings wraps if nothing else. Take off your shirt.”

Daryl was hesitant. Negan had seen his scars before but things were different. He would rather anyone else do it. “I'm good.” Negan looked at him “damn it Daryl! I'm not asking.” Daryl's hands started to shake as he unbuttoned his shirt. Negan started pulling out bandages. He looked down and turned as Negan walked foward. “Damn Daryl!” Daryl squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He already knew about his freak back. Why did he have to call it out. “Your back is all cut up from that broken glass. Why didn't you tell me?” Daryl didn't even know he had a cut up back “I didn't know.” Negan touched his shoulder “Daryl, you should have told me.” Daryl was frustrated enough baring his back “I didn't know ok! I have a high pain tolerance plus all I can feel right now is my ribs!” He snapped. 

“Okay Daryl. I get it. I really do, I just know how you are about this stuff.” Daryl stayed quite as Negan cleaned his cuts. He hissed as Negan tended to a deeper cut. “Sorry, almost done.” Negan then wrapped his ribs. When he was done he gave Daryl a fresh shirt. His shirt. “Want me to wear your stuff now?” Negan smiled “always baby.” Negan came to his front and dabbed his lip. “You scared me.” Daryl looked at him straight in the eyes. Negan looked into pure blue. “You just don't know what you mean to me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't wait to write the next chapter!

Daryl's mind was reeling. Slowly he's starting to believe Negan's words. That was dangerous but at the moment Daryl wanted desperately to believe him. “I might have an idea” Daryl smiled. He did mean something to Negan. No doubt. 

They laid their sleeping bags out next to each other. They were in a small room with boarded windows and door. They laid down, Daryl was wheezing and drained. He could fall asleep right now if it wasn't for the tossing and turning of Negan. Daryl tried to will his weary body to sleep.

An hour passed and Daryl couldn't sleep, Negan was still stirring. Then he heard a small quiver of a cry. He looked over to see Negan’s body shaking just a little. “Negan” he froze “I thought you were sleeping.” Daryl touched his back lightly “that's hard to do with a wiggle worm.” Negan breathed deeply “didn't mean to keep you up. I'll stop moving.”

Daryl who had already released his hand from Negan's back returned it and touched more confidently “is this about Robert?” Negan just looked at the wall. “He was a good man Daryl and I made him bad. I promised to protect his kid and I couldn't even do that.” Daryl runned his hand up his arm “Negan you can't protect everybody all the time but I'm sure you tried your best.” 

Negan shuddered. He wouldn't turn around but he didn't deny Daryl's comfort. Daryl slowly came closer as he spooned Negan. “I never expected to be on this end” Negan joked. Daryl just held him tighter “you've taken care of me, just let yourself have this and keep that sarcastic mouth shut, enjoy it.” Negan laughed some more “you have a way with words pumpkin.” Daryl scooted closer if possible “shut up.”

They headed out early the next day. No words were spoken of last night but Daryl felt it was strangely domestic. He was happy for their alone time but felt bad about Robert and couldn't wait to tell Maggie what happened. 

As they entered The Sanctuary Negan told Daryl to run to Maggie because he knew him so well. Daryl practically ran to the Library. “Hey Daryl. Find anything good?” Daryl picked up a book “it wasn't too bad. Robert go bit though. Negan put him down.” Maggie gasped “that's terrible how’s he doing?” Daryl thumbed through the pages of the book “I thought he was fine. He waited till he thought I was asleep. It hit him hard and I comforted him.” Maggie waggled her eyebrows “how?” Daryl blushed “stop! I just explained how these things go then I um snuggled him.” Maggie started to jump and down as she squealed “he was the little spoon?” Daryl turned away “stop your squawking you little bitty.” Maggie still smiled “Daryl he really likes you.” Daryl put down the book “I'm starting to get that.” As Maggie took the book from him she muttered “I don't know why it took you so long to understand that. He's really smitten. Has been all along.”

Daryl pretended not to hear her “well I'm going to the farm.” With that he left to visit his animal friends. “Hey Apple. Maggie thinks she knows everything so I'm just gonna be with a more silent friend.” Daryl relaxed as he spent more time with the farm animals. 

Lunch time came soon enough, Daryl was excited because he could get dessert today, he crossed his fingers for chocolate. He was a little alarmed when Maggie didn't arrive but he started to eat hoping she would still come. After 15 minutes he decided he had to go find her.

Opening the Library door he called for her. She was hysterical pulling books off the shelves acting erratic. “Maggie what's wrong?” “Glenn's pocket watch, it's gone. I've been looking for an hour and I can't find it! It's a family heirloom, I have to find it.” Daryl started searching with her. “Are you sure you bought it with you?” Maggie started to pace “yes, Daryl I take it everywhere I go!!” “Ok next question who visited the Library today?”

Maggie stilled as she thought back “Amber, Kenny, and Jeffrey. It was a slow day.” Jeffrey. Daryl was sure he wasn't above stealing. “Ok, keep calm. I'm gonna look into some things.” With that Daryl ran out of the room.

Daryl knew most likely Jeffrey was in the game room at this time. As he entered he saw him playing pool. “Jeffrey I heard you were in the Library today and Maggie's pocket watch is missing.” Jeffrey smirked “and?” Daryl knew this was going to be difficult “so do you know what happened to it?” Jeffrey barely turned “not a thing,”  
“Well I think you know exactly what happened to it.” Then he felt a pain land in his gut.

Jeffrey had hit him with the pool stick. “You think you're such hot shit! Think you can question me?” Then he hit Daryl in the back with it. At that Jason left “man you're crazy. Negan's gonna be pissed that you're roughing up his property.” Daryl would laugh if he could. Property? He went to get up, he was going to beat the shit out of Jeffery real good. He was done playing nice. 

Jeffrey stomped Daryl's back. “I'm good as dead, your pussy ass is going to rat on me just like last time. Might as well take you with me.” Then a booming voice shouted “what the fuck is going on here?” Jeffrey looked back to see Negan. “Negan, we were just handling a dispute.” Negan licked his teeth “what dispute would that be?” Jeffrey nervously smiled “we have beef, you know that. He accused me of stealing. I can't stand such pussy accusations.” 

Negan looked at him “hmm. I wouldn't either. So what did you supposedly steal?” Jeffrey looked to Daryl. He was screwed either way, he couldn't contain himself where Daryl was concerned. Dwight didn't like him either but he still didn't understand why he felt that way “A pocket watch.”

“Hmm so I guess you don't care if I pat search you since you know, you're innocent.” Jeffrey stuttered “well I umm umm I should...shouldn't be subjected to such allegations anyway.” Negan stalked forward “Jeffrey, my man. I use that term of endearment lightly with you. Because you are a snake! Such big words you use subjected? Allegations? Any innocent man knows to deny something is to admit it.” With that Negan frisked him “woah ho ho! Holy shit! A watch!”

“Your dear old Dad give you this? Because it looks awfully familiar like say a pregnant window carried it around all sweet like! See this shit? It does not fly! No siree! See you pound on Daryl. He lies for you. I don't know why! Maybe because he's seen enough shit and thinks you will start to cuddle a damn kitten tomorrow! But you just take and take! I iron off half your damn face and you still damn take.”

“Negan I'm sorry” Negan laughed boastfully “well you won't be taking after today, Lucille will make sure of that!” With that a sickly crunch sung through the air. Negan didn't stop till Jeffry was no more than a pile of goop. Daryl had long ago looked away, knowing Jeffrey's fate was sealed. Negan sauntered over “come on baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jeffrey, you will be missed! Said no one ever!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!

Negan held his hand out to Daryl to help him up but Daryl wouldn't take it. He sighed “Daryl don't tell me you're scared of me now after everything we've been through.” Daryl wheezed “no, I'm hurting. Just give me a minute. I can't get up.” 

Negan looked on concerned. Surely Daryl was a pile of bruises. “Can you breathe okay?” Daryl laid a hand across his side “okay enough.” 10 minutes passed and Daryl was going pale. Negan couldn't lose him. “Do I need to pick you up?” Daryl grunted.

Negan took a step then lifted Daryl easily. He yelped in pain and then laid his head on Negan's shoulder. Negan ran to Dr. Carson’s office. Dr. Carson came over quickly “what happened?” Negan was fuming “that prick Jeffrey is what happened but Lucille gave him his number.” 

Dr. Carson checked him over, luckily he had no internal bleeding. He then gave him a shot of morphine. He started to get out the bandages to wrap Daryl up. “I got this” Dr. Carson knew better than to question him. “Get lost!” Negan said sternly.

Dr. Carson left. Negan started wrapping Daryl's waist delicately. He treated Daryl as if he was fine China. Daryl decided to open his eyes “you like playing Doctor with me.” Negan smirked “maybe I do.” Soon enough Daryl was all wrapped up. “Maybe I should become a mummy.”

Negan laughed “maybe you should let me fight some of your battles. What were time thinking accusing Jeffrey?” Daryl looked down “all I was thinking of was Maggie, that watch was her dad's. He gave it to Glenn. It's all she has left of them.” Negan felt slightly guilty. He killed her husband and caused a chain reaction of Daryl's pain right now.

He looked up at Daryl who was staring at him. When did that happen? He never looked away anymore, just looked head on. “I'm glad your okay, you got to be more careful.” He rubbed the bandages across Daryl's front. Then he tilted his head up and chastely pecked him in the lips. “Is that okay?” Instead of answering Daryl grabbed his shirt and kissed him back, opening his mouth to invite Negan's in. Negan started to massage his tongue, running his own against each tooth. He savored the unique flavor that was Daryl, spurned on by the heavy moans of the other. 

Negan could only describe such feelings on a kiss once before. His wife Lucille, he would have to do better this time. As he got hard he grabbed Daryl's crotch and squeezed lightly. If he thought the first moan was divine this one was better. “Daryl started to pant. Negan I'm not feeling good and I um...I've never done this stuff before I need time.”

Negan pulled away “yeah, you do need time to heal but if I give you time for the other stuff it's the 80 year old man stuff again.” Daryl just laughed “well you are sore. Rest up Daryl.” He kissed him once more before letting him sleep. 

Negan left smiling widely as he whistled. He sat on a couch in his room whiskey in hand. As he drunk more he thought harder. What the fuck am I doing? I'm straight. Am I really going to stick it in some guys ass? How did this even happen? Then his stomach rumbled. Time for a snack.

As he came back from the chow hall Amber approached “Negan baby I've missed you.” Negan looked at her. All woman. Long, curly blond locks, feminine features, and the best part a great rack! “Hmm look at you baby. In that slinky black dress.” She giggled and grabbed his hand.

Negan pounded into to her. Trying to remember why he loved this and why Daryl wasn't right for him. The only answer he got was Daryl was a guy. Daryl tested him, accepted every part of him, and was just damn cute. He didn't need protection like his wives. He killed walkers, hauled heavy loads and could still be his everything at night. Amber felt good and he would miss those tits but it was evident now that he couldn't enjoy this straight sex anymore. At least when he had feelings for Daryl.

As he came all he could think was that with Daryl it would probably be so much better “well thanks for the ride sweetheart.” He would have a talk with Daryl tomorrow. He pulled in his jeans and shoes and grabbed his shirt. He started to walk out zipping his jeans up. Then he started to put his shirt on. As he pulled it over his head he heard a screech “Negan, baby you forgot your watch!” That woman's voice was always grating when she yelled. As his head poked out of his shirt he saw it. Daryl. He looked at Negan quickly and then walked off. Negan snatched the watch and ran after him.

Daryl was walking as fast as his body permitted. Towards Apple no doubt. “Daryl! Daryl!” But he wouldn't look back. He stopped all puffing breaths at the goats. It was obvious he couldn't make it further. “Daryl let me explain.” Daryl grabbed onto the goat pen “I think I understand the birds and the bees. I'm not that stupid!” Negan stopped beside him “Daryl it meant nothing. I only want you.” 

Daryl turned to him, looking to the side, he laughing as he pushed in his ribs “you've had your fun Negan. You got a kiss out of the dumb hick. You proved all rednecks ain't straight. So go on tell your Savior friends! Have your laugh!” Negan looked at Daryl knowing he screwed up. He was worried Daryl would collapse. “Daryl, why don't we get inside. Get you comfortable and then we will talk.” He touched Daryl's shoulder. He flinched and pulled away. 

“I don't have anything to say to you. You made me think I was something. All the shit that's been my life. You made me think it could be okay. It was just a game for you though. I guess every time I got closer you laughed your ass off. Well I'm glad you had fun, it's what I made for! Just wind me up and watch me go! Pure entertainment! I'm glad you liked the show!”

Daryl attempted to start walking towards Apple. “Daryl just let me take you in. I promise you this wasn't a game. I just made another jerk move. Let's just talk it out.” Daryl didn't look back, he wheezed “no Negan, you pulled out my heart, gutted me open like a fish. I have nothing to say to you. Congratulations you win!” At that point Negan knew he fucked up. He could try to talk to him tomorrow but today would do no good. Tomorrow he would tell Daryl the truth, how he really felt about him and his deepest darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's Negan's secret?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan reveals a secret. Will it matter?

Negan dragged himself out of bed the next morning. He felt like shit. He was shit. He hurt the one person in this awful world that he never wanted to. Daryl was supposed to be a pawn but became so much more. He spent so much time in denial. Then he crushes him. He loved him. God help him for the first time since Lucille he loved someone. Something may happen to Daryl tomorrow but he couldn't live his time without him.

Maggie went to see Daryl that morning. Jacob told him what happened with Jeffrey. Negan sent him to tell her the details. She tried to visit him last night but he was passed out. “Hey Daryl, how are you?” Daryl grunted “I'm better but I'm banged up.” He panted “I got your watch back though.” He pointed to the night stand. She teared up “Daryl I'm so glad to have it back but you shouldn't of done that.”

“It doesn't matter. It's been done but I'm glad you got it back. I am the reason you lost Glenn.”

“Daryl we've been through this. I thought the blame game was over.”

“It's going to always true. Let's just agree to disagree.”

Maggie hated the hurt in his eyes but she knew she couldn't convince him. At least not today. “So Negan giving you a break from work since you're hurt?” Daryl looked down and bit his thumb “I'm tired of Negan.” Maggie put her hand on his thigh “what's happened?” Daryl wanted to talk to Maggie but wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it right now.

“You will feel better if you talk about it.” Daryl knew she was right and she had a lot of insight. “We kissed and then everything exploded!” 

“What y'all finally kissed? What went wrong after?” Daryl gave her all the details “Maggie, he was just playing with me. He's probably laughing his ass off right now.” Maggie sighed “Daryl i'm sure you're wrong. The way he looks at you, he's a tough guy and it took him time but he finally admitted it to himself that he liked you. I called him out on it. If it was a game, he would have played it. All that denial wouldn't of existed.”

Daryl looked at her “then why did he sleep with that girl?” Maggie put an arm around Daryl “because he was scared. Ever since the walkers, maybe even before he's probably just existing, not living. Then you came along and gave him happiness. He probably didn't know how to deal with that, let alone you being a guy.”

Daryl thought on it. He knew Negan never kissed a guy before him. It probably was confusing, Daryl always knew he was gay. He just didn't expect to find someone. It still didn't make it right but he guessed it could be confusion.

Negan walked to the chow hall and started to eat. He saw Maggie sitting down giving him the stink eye. He figured Daryl was too sore to make it down. He wolfed his meal down them made Daryl a hearty plate. Then he walked to Maggie “come with me sweety pie.”

Negan walked Maggie to her room “so I know by the judging looks you're giving me that Daryl told you everything. So tell me about what a big, bad monster I am.” Maggie smiled “Negan, I think you made a big mistake but it's fixable if you have some patience.” Negan looked at Maggie with a serious face, one she hadn't seen before “do you really think I can fix it?” Maggie nodded “yes, let me guess. As soon as you slept with that girl, maybe even during you regretted it because all you could think of was Daryl.” Negan laughed tiredly “are you a fucking mind reader?” Maggie laughed then tapped his cheek roughly “Remember this, Daryl Doesn't forgive easily, my suggestion is IF he forgives you don't mess up again. There won't be a second chance Negan.”

Negan went to Daryl's room and knocked for a change. “Come in.” When Negan entered Daryl's face fell “I thought you were Maggie.” Negan tried to muster a smile “apparently. I bought breakfast. I'm glad you decided to rest." Daryl took the plate “well I can't exactly work.” He dug in all hands, no doubt to tick Negan off. “Good” he thought. If he's trying to piss me off them he's all fire. Not broken. Negan sat down on the bed “Daryl I know I fucked up. I don't expect you to believe me but as soon as I went with Amber I knew I was wrong. I just” he sighed trying to find the right words “I was scared because I feel for you and am not going to lie the gay thing scared me. I love women, their bodies anyway and last night I couldn't even get off. All I could think was how much easier it would be with you. I was going to find you the next morning and tell you what you mean to me. That I love you Daryl.”

Daryl gasped. Love? Negan was a liar “I'm sick of games.” 

“Daryl I'm not playing, I'm sorry ok. I've never apologized for anything in my life. Except when I cheated on Lucille. You know all that. But I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would. I'm a sorry shit. I don't deserve you but last night when you said your heart was ripped? That's how I'll feel if you don't forgive me. You can beat me up, test me, hate me for a while but please forgive me.”

Daryl looked at him knowing he was being honest but a little part of his mind was screaming Negan would do it again. That he was just working a story so he could tell The Saviors that Daryl forgave him. Have a good laugh. 

“I don't know Negan, I'm damaged goods. You knew that and either thought that was funny or just didn't care. If you really loved me you wouldn't of laid down with a skank after you kissed me. Maybe you're incapable of love.

That stung Negan to the core. Because he believed it so many times before. He was scared of being a miserable old alcoholic like his dad. “Maybe you're right Daryl. I hurt the ones I love. I guess it's really to hurt myself, not you. Not Lucille. I'm a mean, selfish shit and I don't deserve you. Didn't deserve Lucille. Daryl I know your situation more than you know. My daddy, he beat on me too.”

Daryl gawked “you're lying” Negan laughed self deprecating “no. I'm not. Think I'm a cocky jerk who runs his mouth for fun? It's a defense mechanism Daryl. I was a quiet kid like you and when my dad died. After I got counseling I opened my mouth and yelled, cursed and I never stopped. A big old fuck you to my dad upstairs or downstairs.” 

Daryl was shocked. Negan didn't seem like he was hiding something like that, rather that he was arrogant to a fault. “Negan I hope you wouldn't lie about something like that but it doesn't change what you did to me.”

Negan turned towards Daryl “I know, I'm not using it as an excuse. It's just Lucille is the first person I told and I hope you are the last. Daryl, it's like I have to fuck up anything good for myself. I cheated on Lucille and begged her to take me back. I knew I was wrong with Amber. But I guess a part of me felt like if I screwed things up then you and her couldn't leave me. Because I don't deserve good things, I don't deserve to be loved. If you didn't leave me like Lucille couldn't it proved I meant something to both of you. I'm sorry. That pain I saw in your eyes it was the same as Lucille’s and I deserve hatred from you but please forgive me Daryl.”

Daryl knew he wasn't lying. That deep seeded hatred, he knew that. He would have never guessed Negan was abused and wondered why he never told him. After all their talks. Daryl grasped Negan's hand “I forgive you but I need time. This can't be solved in one day. But I don't give a shit what you've been through. You can't use that as an excuse to hurt me. Do it again and I'll cut your dick off.” Negan rose his brow then laughed thinking “bring it on Daryl, keep that fight.” He gripped Daryl's hand tighter “you got a deal, I mess up again and you can lock me up. Just let me show you I can be what you deserve, what I deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Originally Daryl was going to run into Sheery after Negan's betrayal and she was gonna bash Negan. He was going to bum a cigarette off of her then burn himself with it but screw hurt Daryl in this chapter, physically anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluffy tooth rotting fluff.

Negan was tossing and turning “no Dad I'm sorry!” “No one will ever love you! You worthless shit! You're nothing! His dad screamed as he punched him in the face. “I'm sorry I woke you up.” His dad pushed him against the wall “when I'm done with you, you will surely be sorry you piece of crap.” Negan cried as his dad dragged him to another room and made him pick out a whip.

Negan woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare about his dad. He guessed it was his punishment for how he treated Daryl. He would do better though, operation woo Daryl started today.

Negan got up and showered. When he got downstairs he saw Maggie and Daryl already eating. They were smiling and laughing as they ate. That made him relieved.

In the afternoon it was Daryl’s farm day. Negan walked up “hey darling got your friend something.” Daryl didn't react to the pet name. He would like a positive reaction but would accept not having a negative one. He handed Daryl a pack of horse treats. He was waiting for a special occasion to give them to Daryl and figured this counted. Daryl grabbed the treats “thanks” he said as he worked. “Can we talk?” Daryl paused “what for? We talked our shit out but Negan I really got a lot of work to do.” “Okay. I'll let you get back to it.”

Negan shook his head. He had a long road ahead. He radioed Billy who was out scavenging. “Come in Billy.” “I'm here boss.” Negan yelled into the walkie “don't come back here without at least 4 bars of chocolate and I mean ASAP.” “Yes Negan.” 

At lunch Negan sent Cathleen the lunch lady over to Daryl's table to give Maggie and Daryl the biggest slices of cake he had ever seen. There were some stares, Negan yelled “what the fuck you all staring at?” Everybody resumed to their lunches. Maggie dug in obviously enjoying her prenatal sweet. Daryl took a few bites then pushed it back as he got up.

Daryl was brushing Apples hair. “Didn't like the cake princess?” Daryl frowned “I ate some.” Negan leaned back “not enough.” Daryl continued to brush Apple “Negan stop taking things personally. I wasn't hungry. I would have taken it to my room but I don't want roaches.” Negan didn't know whether to believe him. “I'm sorry I just feel like I have to take everything personal now. I fucked up.”

“Yeah you did but I get it. I even need to apologize” “For what?” Negan asked. “I said I didn't give a shit about your past. That was cruel of me to say. Especially after all you have done for me.” Negan looked at Daryl “I get it, you were mad. You were also right, I can't blame my daddy for my actions. He may make me feel certain things but I'm my own man now.” For the first time since he screwed up Daryl looked him in the eyes again “did the counseling help?” Negan answered truthfully “it helped a lot but you can't ever get over it one hundred percent. It sticks to you always.” Daryl nodded in agreement. He had no counseling but some scars never healed. “I wish you would've told me. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to.” Negan looked at his boy “yeah but I didn't want you to know. I felt like I would appear weak if I told you, even if you went through it too. I know weaks the wrong word because we're strong. We survived. But now you know, and we can talk all you want.” Daryl smiled. He really wanted the trust Negan again.

Negan helped him with the farm chores the rest of the day. He cracked some jokes and even got some laughs. When dinner time came he turned to Daryl “would you mind eating with me?” Daryl looked away, he didn't want to hurt Negan's feelings by saying no. “Is it too soon to ask for your company at dinner?” Daryl looked at him “I just don't want Maggie to eat alone. I worry that someone will cause her trouble. She will get hurt by them or get hurt whooping their ass.” Negan smiled “I'm guessing the latter. She can join us too.”

That's how Negan, Maggie, and Daryl all ended up eating in Negan's extravagant room. A Candlelit dinner of baked chicken, steamed carrots, seasoned potatoes, and chocolate cake. While Daryl ate slowly with a fork Maggie was appreciating her free, high point cost dinner. If Negan didn't know any better he would think she appreciated Negan's asshole shenannigans. Maggie smacked her lips and then burped “whoa! Holy mackerel! Way to kill a mood!” Negan laughed. “Sorry” Negan continued to laugh “little lady don't Say sorry for enjoying good food.” Maggie then joined in on the laughing.

Daryl looked at them. It was surreal seeing Maggie be friendly with her husband's murderer. If she could forgive Negan, he could too. A knock at the door interrupted their dinner. Negan answered it and swiftly returned. “Just Billy telling me he arrived back, all went well. After some more conversation Maggie left and Daryl stayed at Negan's request. 

“So I got you something. Negan went to the dresser and returned with some animal books, encounters from a jolly old Veterinarian and then he pulled out the chocolate bars from his pocket. Daryl looked at it “thanks, I can probably read most of this myself.” Negan brushed some hair from Daryl's face “will you read it to me?” Daryl looked away “not tonight Negan.” Negan ran his tongue along his teeth “you're still mad.” Daryl sighed “I'm just disappointed.” Negan put a hand on his neck “as you should be, you shouldn't be able to stand even looking at my ugly mug.” Daryl smiled “I like that mug.” Then he did the unexpected. He hugged Negan. Soon Negan felt hot tears in his neck “Daryl?” Daryl hugged him tighter “I just... you're such an ass but you're my ass. Never fuck your girls again.” Negan didn't even think before it came out of his mouth “I promise Daryl. I won't sleep with a girl again. They are not my wives anymore.” Negan wasn't surprised to know in his heart that it was true. Daryl Dixon was going to have a damn good life if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only 3-4 chapters left. If you have any suggestions for my next fic leave a comment. I can't promise I'll do it but I will give me time to come up with ideas/notes if I decide to do it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT BDSM, Don't ask me how this happened. It writes it's self. ??????

Daryl woke up, he wasn't in his room. Then he felt it, Negan snuggled in behind him. Negan asked him to stay last night, they did nothing but sleep. It felt right though. Daryl sat up and bumped Negan. “Wake up beautiful.” Negan cracked open an eye to the most stunning sight. Daryl in his shirt, on his bed. “That's my line” Negan said. Daryl laughed “why do you think I tried to say it with no country accent?” Negan laughed “well you didn't succeed.” Daryl gripped his head and pushed it back “shut up.” 

Negan told Daryl to take advantage of his his nice shower and that one of his men would fetch his clothes. Daryl let the hot steam hit his face and soak his sore muscles. He hoped with Jeffrey dead he could finally heal. He thought about Negan and his words. He hoped they were true. He smelled Negan's body wash and shampoo, excited to smell like him.

When he got out he heard commotion. It was a lot of yelling down the hall. He went towards the noise. Negan was in his wives family room trying to calm them down. Amy was looking at the sight with amusement. Amy looked at Daryl “damn. I wish I had some popcorn for the show.” 

“What's going on?” Daryl asked. Amy smiled “Negan's dumping his wives. I don't know the basics, I just know they're worried about their special treatment.”

Daryl couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe Negan's words last night but even if true he figured he would keep them around for appearances or maybe to entertain his men. For all of Negan's no rape rules Daryl saw through it. It was a very gray area. Daryl walked away, he figured the gossip mill would inform him of the details later. 

Daryl was busy reading with Maggie and then with the farm. His stomach rumbled and he was ticked to know it was still two hours to dinner. Luckily he had a protein bar with his abundance of points. He bent down to fetch some hay for the horses when he heard a whistle “damn Daryl that is one beautiful ass!” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah well better that that flat thing you call one” Daryl sassed back. Negan laughed “well baby we can't all be endowed like you. Something tells me your front probably doesn't disappoint either.” 

Negan laughed as Daryl blushed. He then handled Daryl a bridle. “What's this for?” Negan tsk’d “well honey it's for your horse of course!” Negan laughed at his rhyme “what horse?” Daryl looked around, he knew there was no new horses. “Well that Apple of course, you two hee haw all day like a pair of geese.” Negan held out the bridle to Daryl but he just looked confused “constipated Daryl?” Daryl finally shut his mouth “you're giving my Apple?” Negan pushed the bridle to Daryl's chest “well she is practically already yours so yes.” Daryl smiled all teeth “thanks.” Negan gripped his arm “well anything for you baby. I'll get Jacob to finish up. Go take Apple for a ride.” Daryl ran off without another word.

After dinner Daryl went to his room happy as a clam. There was a knock on his door and he went to answer. “Negan I'm not going to get used to you knocking.” Negan walked in “well I owe you that respect after this shit storm.” Daryl just nodded as he took his knife off. “I have to get Maggie and you a gun. You two have proved yourselves.” Negan went to Daryl “you have driven me crazy all day. Smelling like me.” Daryl just smirked.

“Don't have anything to say?” Negan asked. “Oh I think you do enough talking for both of us.” Without thinking Negan lightly swatted his ass “smart ass.” 

Oh shit, he's going to be pissed. I did not just slap his ass. Negan thought he screwed up again. Daryl just smiled “like that Negan or are you one of those submissive types? Control all day and want me to tie you up at night?” Negan couldn't believe what Daryl said “well sugar I'll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Daryl pushed him onto the bed and straddled him “be careful what you say sweet buns.” Then he pinched Negan's nipple. Negan yelped in surprise “holy shit!” Daryl started to rub against him, rocking slowly. “Like that baby? I want to make you my bitch.” Negan didn't think Daryl was that type but it was hot.

Daryl grabbed Negan's head and kissed him, delving into a hot mouth. He ran his tongue across the roof of Negan's mouth as he grinded down hard on Negan's cock. Then he stood up “strip now!” Negan was in a daze but lifted his hips and took his pants off as quickly as he could, then his shirt. Daryl scanned his eyes across Negan's body. It was obvious now that the abuse he suffered was true. Daryl softly trailed his fingers across a big scar on Negan's abdomen before brushing his hands up to his nipple and pinching hard. 

“Hmm you've been a very bad boy Negan and I think you need to learn a lesson.” Daryl then unbuckled his jeans as he undressed completely “suck my cock like the good little boy you should be.” Negan never sucked a dick in his life but wasn't going to disappoint. He licked a stripe up Daryl's shaft before he lapped at his slit. “Hmm such a good boy” Daryl moaned out. Negan thought back on what he liked and massaged Daryl's balls as he took Daryl into his mouth. 

“You've been so, so bad Negan. You are gonna have to take me all.” Negan was trying to find out if he could suck all of Daryl's monster cock but it was already decided. Daryl yanked hard on Negan's hair as he pushed all the way into his mouth, till his tip hit his throat. Negan gagged but it didn't matter Daryl’s hands just stilled. Then Daryl starred to fuck his mouth. Negan teared up “just keep up tiger.” Daryl kept up a relentless pace, pushing in and out as his grip tightened more and more on Negan's hair. Daryl moaned as he fucked into the tight, moist heat of Negan's mouth. “You got this Negan.” 

Negan couldn't deny he was very much aroused. He always had control in all areas of life but he enjoyed this. Daryl with control, him sucking dick. It was ok, better than okay. Daryl smacked his cheek “hmm someone was made to suck my cock.” Negan grabbed his cock. Daryl slapped his other cheek “did I tell you to touch yourself? Both hands on my hips.” That turned Negan on more but he complied. Before he could ask why Daryl removed his dick he came all over his face. “Lick it clean. Every last ounce.” Negan was about to jizz his pants but complied. At the first taste of Daryl he moaned. He never tasted cum before but decided Daryl's was the ultimate treat.

Negan licked his face clean, using his fingers where needed. As he sucked the last of Daryl's load off his fingers Daryl tugged his hair. “Bed now.” Negan sat down as Daryl went to the drawer and retrieved some lube “on all fours.” Negan complied but a heat warmed his chest. He never thought he would be the bottom when he imagined him and Daryl and he imagined that scene a whole lot. 

Negan yelped as Daryl slapped his ass “I bet this little, flat ass is tight as fuck.” Negan had no time to reply as Daryl plunged a digit into his hole. It didn't feel bad, just different. Daryl moved in and out and as Negan started to think it wasn't bad Daryl added another. It stung but Negan still was amazed at the absence of pain. Daryl started to scissor his fingers and Negan definitely started to feel a slight pain. “Shit!” He cried out as Daryl rubbed a blissful nub deep inside “what the fuck?” He screamed as Daryl started a relentless pace on that spot. 

“Gay 101 dumbass, it's your prostate” Daryl replied with a mischievous augh. With that Daryl started fucking him with three fingers. Negan panted as Daryl purposely rubbed his prostate before completely ignoring it and then starting the cycle all over again. Then he moaned the hardest he ever had as Daryl stroked him slowly, fucking him with thrusting fingers. Negan felt like he could cum right now, he wanted to.

He whined as Daryl removed his fingers. Damn whined like a needy little whore. He heard the pop of a cap. He looked back to see Daryl lathering his cock with lube “eyes forward bitch!” As Negan looked to the wall he gasped when Daryl spanked his ass hard. Daryl breached him slowly, giving Negan time to adjust. Negan was soon filled to the brim. He panted “good tiger?” Negan could only nod. Daryl gripped one hip hard as the other spanked his ass cheek once more. Daryl moved, pumping in and out slowly. 

Negan breathed in deeply as Daryl brushed against his sweet spot once more, nails raked against his back while Daryl slammed into Negan. "Daryl!” Negan gasped. It felt good, too good. Daryl gripped his member as he purposely missed Negan's spot. He slowed down then sped up rubbing against the nub faster and faster as he jacked Negan off at the same pace. Negan yelped as Daryl pinched his side, slowing down once more. He sighed frustrated as Daryl limply held his cock in hand as he pumped into Negan at a lazy pace. Then as Daryl bit into Negan's neck he sped up once more. Relentless in the strokes to Negan's dick and the thrusts in Negan's ass and prostate. “Daryl fuck!” He screamed as he came. Daryl pumped into him steadily, unrelentlessly as he once again stroked Negan's overstimulated dick, Daryl came inside him then. Negan jerked and cried at his hyperaware cock as he collapsed and turned around. Daryl smirked as he licked up Negan's shaft out of spite then smiled. Negan cried out as his hips bucked up. Negan laughed “what the hell was that?” Daryl giggled, damn giggled “I just fucked you up the ass real good Negan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write out notes. Short little notes. I pretty much write as I type but my notes are my guide. Things do change up and I let y'all know the changes. Daryl was from the beginning of this fic, a whole year ago when I first conceived this concept and thought "I can't write!" The bottomest bottom that ever BOTTOMED! somehow he ends up with the flick of a finger as I typed a TOP who takes charge of Negan and spanks his ass! I don't even know what happened. I'm still in shock....???????????


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm done! Ever since the Season 6 finale I've thought about this premise. I'm glad I finally did it! It's been a fun journey that only took a week complete.

Daryl rode Apple back to the farm. It was his scheduled day off. It was hard to believe it had been 6 months of bliss. Negan never batted an eye at a woman or another man for that matter.

His wives didn't have to work for points and still got the care they needed. That ass Dwight wasn't much of an ass anymore after he got his Sherry back. They were a happy couple expecting their first child.

Maggie had little Hershel a week ago, he was the cutest baby. Daryl read to him almost every night. He was excited because some of Alexandria was coming to visit the newest addition to the family. 

Negan took it light on the group after Daryl pounded his ass the first time. Alexandria, Hill Top, and The Kingdom all had a bartering system instead now. Negan still had control of his other groups but was way more lenient now. Fat Joey was now called Joseph and everyone knew not to question Negan but the fear in The Saviors eyes was greatly reduced. 

As Apple approached the barn he saw Negan waiting puffing a cigarette. “Hey baby I was waiting for you.” Daryl jumped off Apple “I see that tiger.” Negan wrapped his arm around him and kissed him deeply. “Let's have some fun before Ricky boy and company arrive.”

Negan pushed him across the bed. Then he kissed a trail down his neck as he unbuttoned Daryl's shirt. Daryl tugged him down for a kiss, letting Negan take control. Negan smirked “you gonna let me have you for a change baby?” Daryl wrapped his legs around Negan “sure, as long as you know who owns your ass.” Negan giggled as he pulled Daryl's jeans down. Negan stripped quickly then straddled Daryl. Daryl ran a hand up and pinched Negan's nipple.

Negan walked on his knees to the drawer “turn around baby.” Negan rubbed his sore muscles. They were both glad the only soreness these days was from long farm hours and his shoulder. It was healed but would always be a problem. Daryl moaned as Negan rubbed out a unusually tight knot. Then he fingered Daryl's hole gently. “Like that baby?” Daryl whined “you know I do.” Negan made quick work loosening him as he scissored his fingers. 

He pulled Daryl onto his back to look him in his eyes. Negan's favorite love making position. Then he slicked up his cock and pushed in to the hilt. He pushed in and out slowly relishing in all that was Daryl. They kissed slowly in no rush. Negan nipped his neck “Daryl, baby I love you so much.” He pulled his head up just for Daryl to pull him down for one more kiss “I love you too Negan, always will.” Negan sped up as Daryl moved back and forth to meet each thrust. Negan gripped his waist as he massaged his sweet spot continuously. Daryl screamed Negan’s name as he came. Negan pumped a few more times before filling his seed inside Daryl. Negan pulled off Daryl “this is the best life isn't it babe?” Daryl smiled the widest smile he ever smiled. Yes, this was the best life ever indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Negan really do live happily ever after. Marriage, Adoted baby, old age, and all that jazz!


End file.
